A Mermaid's Tail
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: On his 16th birthday, Eiri is saved by a mermaid with the most beautiful tail he'd ever seen. Six years later, they meet again. Will they be able to stay together? Or will they be separated forever. ShuxYuki pairing. Warning, contains Yaoi and M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

A Mermaid's Tail

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan here, but you guys can call me Shu. This is my first fanstory, so I hope it's good.**

**Yuki: I think it's crap.**

**Shuichi: Yuki that's not very nice! You haven't even read the story yet. Apologize to her!**

**Yuki: I may not have read it yet, but I can tell when a story is good and when it's shit.**

**Shuichi: YUKI!**

**Pinkshuchan: That's ok Shuichi! I guess he forgets that _I _have control on what happens to him in this story! And I might just _accidentally _kill him before he could say "mama"!**

**Yuki: (gets a little nervous) Never mind what I said. Please continue.**

**Pinkshuchan: Thank you. Anyways this is an AU story, meaning that it doesn't take place in the actual Gravitation universe!**

**Yuki: Yeah, no shit Sherlock!**

**Pinkshuchan: (ignores Yuki) Also I don't own Gravitation or its characters.**

**Shuichi: That's right! Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami!**

**Pinkshuchan: Warning! This story contains Yaoi and M-preg. So if you don't likey it, then please don't read it.**

**Yuki: (raises an eyebrow) _Likey_ it? Oh boy. I'm stuck with a couple of idiots. One who has zero talent at writing lyrics and another who writes a shitty story.**

**Pinkshuchan: KUMAGORO BEAM! (throws Kumagoro at Yuki) NEVER CALL ME AN IDIOT! AND MY STORY IS NOT SHITTY! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY OF MY STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE SUNDAES FOR HALF A YEAR!**

**Yuki: (stays silent)**

**Pinkshuchan: Thank you. Anyways, onto the story. Shuichi, is the popcorn done yet?**

**Shuichi: (comes with a giant bag of popcorn) Here it is!**

**Pinkshuchan: Thanks! Hope you like it, everyone! And enjoy the show!**

**Shuichi: I thought this is a fanstory?**

**Pinkshuchan: You're lucky you're cute, Shuichi.**

**Yuki: (glares at Shu)**

**Pinkshuchan: You know I don't mean it _that _way, Yuki. Now let's just read the story before I blow someone's head off.**

Chapter 1

Eiri's P.O.V

Have you ever thought that things you dream about couldn't come true no matter how much you wish it? Would you keep thinking its just fantasy for the rest of your life? I thought so too; that was until that night. It was my 16th birthday and it was celebrated on the yacht of my brother-in-law, Tohma Seguchi. In case you didn't know, I come from a family of millionaires. Anyways, Tohma went all out for this. He made sure everything was made perfect just for me. And it was. As long as we were near the ocean, it was already perfect. You see, I love the ocean so badly! Every book I've ever read had something to do with the ocean. My favourite story out of everything I had ever read was The Little Mermaid. My favourite part of the story was when the mermaid princess saved the prince from drowning. The idea of being saved by a beautiful mermaid inspired me so. But alas, it can't be done! I've been told millions of times by Tohma and his wife, my sister Mika that mermaids don't exist. No one has ever been able to prove that fact wrong, and it seemed like no one would. So I gave up on believing that that could happen, but I can dream about it, can't I?

So I was on the yacht enjoying myself and having a great time. It was so great that I had to go onto the deck to get some air. Fireworks were going off at this point. They were so pretty. Never had I seen some beautiful fireworks. I looked down at the ocean. The fireworks were far more beautiful through the sea's reflection. Suddenly, I hear a beautiful tune. It was nothing I have ever heard before. I look to see a figure on a rock. I couldn't see the figure well because it was so dark; even with the fireworks, but judging by the small body and curves, I guessed it was some kind of girl. But why was a girl doing in the middle of the Sea of Japan? As I looked at the figure; trying to figure it out, I didn't notice anyone behind me until…

"There you are, Eiri!"

I turned around to see my tutor, Yuki Kitazawa leaning against the wall! I was really happy that he came. I loved him like he was an older brother. I turned back to the ocean and found the figure gone. I sighed. Who was that? Well I wasn't going to let that control me so I decided to continue looking at the ocean. "The ocean is so beautiful tonight!" I said to Yuki.

"Yes it is!" replied Yuki "It is very beautiful."

Yuki knows everything I desire. He knows about my passion of the ocean more than any else I know. He was the one who told me of the books that contained stories of the ocean; especially The Little Mermaid. I felt him walk up beside me.

"I know you are in love with the ocean, but it's your birthday!" he continued "If you don't go back in, people will find you a little weird."

"I don't give a damn, Mr. Kitazawa!" I explained "It's my dream to stay with the ocean forever. I'm tired of living the life of a millionaire and just want to explore life in the ocean. I want to go to every single sea and ocean on Earth, like the Coral Sea, or the Mediterranean! But I don't think my family would allow me."

Yuki wrapped his arm around me and brought me into an embrace. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. He could read my feelings like a book. That's why I only trust him. Tohma and Mika keep telling me that I need to get my head out of the clouds and look at reality. But I can't do that! The sea is my life! I just wish they would let travel to every single one and _then_ I would consider finding myself a wife. Yep, they already want me to find a bride. And I've only just turned 16 today! I hate this! I just wish I could be free.

"Well, Eiri. I think it's time I give you my present." Said Yuki. And I can't believe what he did next. He started kissing at my neck. I tried to push him off but I wasn't strong enough.

"What's wrong Eiri? Don't you want to be romanced near the ocean?"

That's not what I want! Well, not exactly. I might've said this before, but what I would like if it were real would be to fall in love with a beautiful mermaid. To have a mermaid with eyes like gems and a beautiful voice. Most of all, I want the mermaid to have the most beautiful tail I've even seen. I would want her to embrace me with love and we would make out near the ocean. And Yuki thinks I would want _him_ to do this to me? I don't think of him that way. He's like a brother to me! I don't care what he says; I need to get out of this. I started kicking him and screaming at him to let me go. He just wouldn't give me up so easily.

"Getting a little forceful there, aren't we?" he asks "Well, would you like it better if you had more people to admire your beauty?"

My beauty? What am I, a girl? Sure, I sound like a woman now and I have a small figure but still. And I can't be beautiful! I've been picked on because of my looks when I was little because of my gold hair and eyes and my pale white skin! Suddenly after Kitazawa said that, five guys came out and went to where we were. I noticed one guy had a gun. Were they going to shoot me if I don't cooperate? I don't remember what happened next, but the next thing I know, I stood there with the same gun that one guy I saw had and Kitazawa lying on the deck; a puddle of blood surrounding him. Did I kill him? Please tell me I didn't kill him! It was merely out of self defence I keep telling myself. He was about to rape me! Why did all this have to happen to me on my birthday? Why?!

"Hey, you killed our boss!" yelled one of the guys.

"He was gonna pay us 10 000 yen to do this!" said another.

"You're gonna pay, you little brat!"

I had to run, but I couldn't! I was trapped between them and the edge of the deck. They grabbed me and stripped me. I kept kicking them, and every kick got me punched. They punched me in the stomach, my legs, my face, and got both my eyes. I couldn't see anything and every time I tried to scream, blood came out instead of sound. I could feel them almost having their way until…

"Eiri!"

It was Tohma! He always knows when I'm in trouble somehow! I'm so happy he has that sense.

"Security! Get those men! Get them away from Eiri!"

Security? Wow, I didn't even know Tohma hired security for my party. He thinks of everything! But then I felt myself being lifted up but those men. What were they going to do?

"Happy Birthday, brat!" I heard them say before they threw me. They must've thrown me overboard. I could feel myself underwater. I'm a good swimmer, but the pain by those punches of the men Kitazawa hired hurt so much I can't move my body. But I was happy! If I had to die right now, I'm glad it was in the ocean. That's what I thought at first. Until I felt arms wrap around me. Whoever it was, this person was dragging me somewhere. Next thing I knew, I could feel air again. I was still being dragged in the water until I felt sand. We must be at a beach! This person laid me on my back. I wanted to open my eyes and see this mysterious savior of mine, but the pain wouldn't let me. Suddenly I felt something soft brush against me; like lips. Did this person want to rape me too? No, it was something different. Lips were touching my wounds. And by the feel of those lips, I no longer felt pain there. Then I felt those lips kiss my eye lids. The pain was actually gone. So I tried opening them. Who was my savior? It was blurry at first but then they cleared up. And the sight was very beautiful! Big wide violet eyes which perfectly curved eyelashes were looking into mine with joy. A bright smile across her face at my awakening. Long pink hair brushing against our bodies with a violet flower on the side. A flat chest covered with a couple of pink shells. A long pink tail splashing in the water… Wait a minute! Tail?! Does that mean I was saved by a mermaid? I was, wasn't I? Right here on top of me is a mermaid, and one far more beautiful than in the storybooks. She looks like she's a bit younger than me, like about 12 years old. I wanted to say something! I wanted to thank her! But all that came out of my mouth was blood. Her smile turned into a frown and looked like she was about to cry. She leaned into me and… Oh my! She kissed me! On the lips! And swirling her tongue in my mouth. I couldn't believe it. My first kiss and it's with such a beautiful mermaid. I ended up kissing her back. She gasped but then regained her composure and we started making out on the beach. My hands wouldn't keep to themselves, for I kept touching her backside. First I just stroke her soft pink hair. Then I moved down to her back. She kept her arms around my neck, trapping her fingers in my hair. I don't how long we were doing it but we kept going until neither of us had any breath left and pulled back. I looked into her eyes. They looked like amethysts! I moved my hands onto her tail. I couldn't help it! It was far too beautiful to keep my hands off of. But I still looked into her eyes! She looked like she was to say something until…

"Eiri!"

"Eiri!"

It sounded like Tohma and Mika! They've come to get me! After hearing their voices, I noticed the mermaid move her arms off my neck and turned to the ocean.

"Wait!" I cried out, but it was too late. She already dived back into the ocean.

"Eiri!" Their voices sounded close! I felt arms wrap around me. Mika was holding on to me, bawling her eyes out. Tohma sighed in relief. They were talking about how they were worried, but I never took my eyes off the ocean. They pulled out some clothes and got me dressed. I couldn't have just stayed naked. Wait a minute! I was making out with a mermaid naked. I blushed at the thought. Did that mean she kissed my… No! She only kissed places with wounds on them and obviously I didn't hurt there… right? As I pondered into my thought, Tohma and Mika didn't say anything. Finally, Tohma spoke up.

"What happened to your wounds Eiri? I'm pretty sure before you were thrown overboard that you had wounds all over your body!"

"I did!" I replied "But then a mermaid kissed them away!"

"A mermaid?!" they asked in unison and in disbelief. I knew they would act that way. They are always like this when I mention anything about mermaids existing.

"Yeah!" I continued "When I was drowning, she grabbed me and brought me to this beach and then she kissed my wounds away and she was crying that I was hurt and…"

"Stop!" Tohma looked very angry at this. "Eiri, we've told you a million times before. Mermaids. Do. Not. Exist."

I was furious! Why wouldn't he believe me? "If they don't exist then why have my wounds suddenly disappeared, huh?"

"You obviously are able to heal very quickly."

Damn him and his realistic conclusions. I know I was saved by a mermaid! I felt her kisses and I kissed her back. I felt her tail and I could tell it was real. I know I was saved by her. I needed to find her again! Every day, I went to the beach and wait for her; hoping she would come back. But she never came.

Six years after, I became a novelist. I was no longer that brat people looked differently at. My body was not as small and skinny like it was back then, but at the same time I was not fat. Instead I had a bit of muscle. I had looks that attracted lots of women, but I was not attracted to them. I wrote stories that had anything to do with the ocean. A couple of times I've written about mermaids. Though I had grown older, I never forgot about her; the mermaid that saved my life. I even made my house close to the ocean, at the same beach she brought me to. It was on a large cliff that had a great view of the ocean. That way, if she came back, I would see her. But I haven't seen her yet. I would wait forever for her! I had fallen for her! What I wouldn't give to look into her amethyst eyes again, to kiss her soft lips, to smell the scent of the ocean on her, to feel her beautiful tail. I wish I could stay and fantasize seeing her again but I have to go check out this new aquarium my editor recommended me to see. Maybe she will be here when I come back. Who knows?

**Pinkshuchan: I hope you guys like the story so far!**

**Yuki: "I love the ocean so badly"? What am I, a sap? You made me look retarded.**

**Shuichi: I thought you were cute, Yuki!**

**Yuki: Shut up you damn brat!**

**Pinkshuchan: Yuki, that's mean. He only complimented you.**

**Yuki: Don't care. And by the way, why do I think Shuichi's a girl? It's pretty obvious he's a guy (though he does look a little girly and there had been moments I forgot that he was a guy.)**

**Pinkshuchan: This is my story and what I say goes!**

**Yuki: Whatever!**

**Pinkshuchan: Anyways, next chapter will be in Shuichi's Point of View.**

**Shuichi: Yay! I can't wait! Can we have it now, Shu?**

**Pinkshuchan: Sorry Shuichi, but you'll have to wait just like everyone else.**

**Shuichi: (depressed) Ok. By the way what did you mean by the M-preg at the disclaimer? I mean I understand the Yaoi part…**

**Yuki: That's a surprise! I didn't know you can actually understand things.**

**Shuichi: (glares at Yuki)**

**Pinkshuchan: (to Shuichi) Don't mind him! Continue!**

**Shuichi: (looks back at Shu) But I don't get the M-preg part! I thought this is a love story between a gorgeous human (aka Yuki) and a beautiful mermaid (aka me)?**

**Pinkshuchan: Yes, it is a love story between a human and a mermaid, and when I mean there's M-preg, I mean exactly that!**

**Shuichi: How?**

**Pinkshuchan: (Evil grin) You'll see.**

**Shuichi: (scared) I hate it when you have that look Shu! (runs behind Yuki) Save me, Yuki.**

**Yuki: Stop that, you damn brat! You're the one who persuaded her!**

**Pinkshuchan: Yuki, would you like to say it?**

**Yuki: Do I have to? Why can't the brat say it?**

**Pinkshuchan: Because I said so! Now do it or I'll summon K and Reiji! And trust me; you don't want me to summon them both!**

**Yuki: (sigh) Read and review, everyone! Shu would want your opinion.**

**Shuichi: But only nice opinions. Please no bashing!**

**Pinkshuchan: Thanks guys! And the next chapter will come ASAP. Until then, enjoy some delicious strawberry pocky and I'll see you next time.**

**Shuichi: I LOVE STRAWBERRY POCKY!**

**Pinkshuchan: I KNOW! IT'S THE BEST RIGHT?**

**Yuki: (sigh) Why me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan again, bringing what you all have been waiting for; Shuichi's Point of View Chapter.**

**Shuichi:Yay! It's my thoughts as a mermaid!**

**Yuki: (Sigh) The world is doomed.**

**Shuichi: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Yuki: Come on, you serious? You have zero talent at anything that has to do with literature. When it was me telling the story, it was art.**

**Pinkshuchan: Boys! We need to tell the story! This isn't the time for this!**

**Shuichi: I can tell the story like it's art.**

**Yuki: No you can't. And by the way, you make an ugly mermaid.**

**Pinkshuchan: Guys! Come on!**

**Shuichi: Well, at least I wasn't thrown overboard in the last chapter!**

**Pinkshuchan: GUYS! IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR LOVER'S QUARRELL RIGHT NOW, I WON'T GIVE YOU ANY TREATS! AND IF YOU CONTINUE AFTER THAT, I'LL MAKE SURE K AND REIJI BLOW YOUR HEADS OFF AND HAVE TOHMA AND MIKA KEEP NAGGING UNTIL YOU LOSE YOUR MINDS (if you haven't already)!**

**Shuichi + Yuki: (Silence)**

**Pinkshuchan: Thank you. If you guys don't remember, this is an AU story, I don't own Gravitation, warning this contains Yaoi and M-preg, blah blah blah. Onto the show.**

Chapter 2

Shuichi's P.O.V

I always wondered what it's like to go to the shore. A mermaid can be curious, right? I've heard many things about it from my mother before she passed away. It is a beautiful place with a bright light during the day called 'the sun' and the creatures on land called 'humans' survive by something called 'air'. I've always wanted to go up there, but my father and my brothers would not let me. They tell me that the shore is dangerous to anything from the sea. I didn't care! I wanted to see for myself!

When it was night, I quietly swam out of the castle where I lived in and went to the shore. And in case you're wondering, yes it does mean my father is a king. Yet I don't want to live as a child of royalty from the Sea of Japan. I want to go see the shore and explore every sea and ocean out there, like the Coral Sea or that sea with the really long name... What was it called again? Meditaranean or something? Ah whatever. Either way, I want to leave this place. So I went up to the shore to see for myself what it's like.

It was beautiful! In the sky were colorful flowers that appeared then disappeared. It was incredible! I found myself a rock to sit on and watched those bright magical flowers. I felt like singing to the flowers. I don't know why, but I just felt like it. I was always told that I had a pretty voice, and that they believed that my voice would be far more beautiful. I don't get why they would believe that. I'm a 12 year old mermaid boy. Yes, a boy. I know I don't look like one but it's the truth. Because of my feminine appearance, I had to make myself look like an underwater princess instead of a prince. Even my tail was too feminine for a prince. As I sang on the rock, for some reason, I felt like I was being watched. I merely considered it as just paranoya until I heard...

"There you are, Eiri."

I looked at the direction of the voice and saw something floating on the water. I think my father told me it's called a 'boat'. I was curious of what a boat was like so I swam to it. I heard voices on the boat. I looked up and saw something up at the side of the boat. It looked like a mermaid balancing with two strange looking tails. Could it actually be a human? No, it couldn't be! Father told me that a human is a cruel and ugly creature, but not this one. He was beautiful! His hair was short and gold, his skin was as white as that white stuff that comes at the time called 'winter', his voice as he was talking had a nice ring to it, and looked so powerful. Could it be because those strange things covering him? I don't know for sure. I saw another come beside him. He was taller than that gorgeous creature, and I felt some evil aura around him. Maybe _he's _a human? Maybe they both are. Maybe the beautiful one was just like me; a creature who could not fit into his own kind. Maybe.

"Well, Eiri. I think it's time to give you my own present."

I watched the tall human start putting his lips on the angel human's neck. But it looked like he didn't want it. It sounded like he was screaming in pain. I was scared! What was that cruel thing doing to him? I didn't want to be so helpless, but could I do? They were up there on the boat, and I was down in the water. All I could do was cry and watch the beautiful angel getting hurt. Suddenly, there were more of those cruel humans. The angel broke out of the first demon human's grasp, grabbed something from one of the others, and created a loud bang. I covered my eyes! I was too scared to see what was going on. I was afraid the gorgeous human might've been... No! I didn't want to think that! But why? And why is my heart pounding through my chest? Why was I crying for a human I didn't know anything about? Why? I heard screams and yells on the boat; making me what to see what was going on, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, I felt a splash! I removed my hands from my eyes to see the beautiful angel human sinking! Without a second thought, I dived in after him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back to the shore. I kept swimming with him in my grasp until I found land covered with sand. I brought him there and laid him on his back. I took a good look at him. There were so many wounds on his body that looked black on his white skin. I was afraid if he was dead until I felt his stomach move up and down. My mother taught me that that's one of the sign that a human is alive. I felt like it must hurt for him to move around. So I did something a mermaid is best for; a healing kiss. I kissed every wound I found on his body; healing this beautiful angel. I saved healing his eyes for last. I wanted his eyes to be a surprise. After I kissed them both, I saw him try to open them. Slowly, they opened up; revealing beautiful gold. I was so happy! I don't know why, but I was. He opened his mouth to try to speak when instead of sound came out blood. My joy for him faded and I ended up crying. How can anyone want to hurt this beautiful thing of a human? I leaned into him and kissed his mouth. I moved my tongue around inside; finding any wound from inside. But something I didn't expect happened. He started kissing me back. I was a little shocked at first but for some reason, it felt so good. I went back to kissing him until we no longer had the breath to do so. I looked into his golden eyes. They were nothing I've ever seen before. I felt his hand start rubbing my tail. Oh my god! My heart feels like it'll burt. I wanted to say something to him. Anything! But before I could, I heard voices.

"Eiri!"

"Eiri!"

It sounded like they were coming in our direction. I didn't want to leave him, but having myself seen by one human has already gotten me in trouble. I let go of the angel human and faced the ocean; ready to leave.

"Wait!" I heard him call for me, but I couldn't go back to him. I'm afraid of what the humans would do to me. I'm ashamed of myself; being a coward and leaving, but I had no choice. After that, I ended up grounded. I wasn't allowed to leave my underwater bedroom.

Six years had passed since then. I was taller, but I didn't look any different. My voice was deeper, but it was still high enough to sound like a girl. My father had passed away, and the throne was given to my older brother, Hiroshi, or as I like to call him, Hiro. My younger brother, Suguru, was his right hand man. And I am supossed to be the kingdom's 'princess'. I can't keep up that charade forever. When will they realize it? Hopefully soon! I was about to go off to explore outside the palace until...

"Where do you think you're going, your Highness?"

Shit! I was hoping I wouldn't be discovered. Especially by the kingdom's royal advisor and my 'protector', Sakano. I turned around and faced him.

"Oh, hello there Sakano!" I gave my cutest expression "Isn't this a lovely morning?"

"What do you 'lovely morning'? It's two o'clock in the afternoon!" Sakano said in his scolding voice "And anyways, King Hiroshi said and I quote 'Not to let the Princess out!'"

"He doesn't have control over me! He's only a couple of months older than me!" I started yelling "And Suguru is 3 years younger than the both of us. Why does it seem that I'm not exactly royalty here?"

"You are royalty, your Highness." Sakano tried to calm me down "However, everyone except for your brothers and myself believe that you are the great King Hiroshi's and Prince Suguru's precious sister. They don't know you are actually a boy. And therefore you can't leave the palace without an escort."

"What? Just because I don't really have a 'male' appearance?" I screamed so loud, Sakano ended up hiding behind a pillar "I'm tired of this! I wish someone would look at me as Shuichi, instead of some frilly mermaid princess!"

"Your Highness..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that, I swam off. I didn't want to live like this anymore! I wanted to leave the Sea of Japan. I wanted to no longer be part of the kingdom. I wanted to be with that beautiful angel human again. It has been six years, but I've never forgotten him. The smell of land in his skin, the softness of his hair, the warmth of the sun on his whole body, the feel of his hands touching my body. Oh, how I almost lost it when he rubbed his hands on my tail. But I'm scared. Is he still alive after all these years? Or are there some more humans like that time that got to him? If he is still alive, does he remember me? And if he does, would he love me even though I'm male? Wait... did I just say love? Is that how I feel about him? I think I do! My heart always pounds through my chest every time I think about him. As I was thinking about him, I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. And it was someone I wish I didn't see right now.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the beautiful Princess Shuichi."

Right in front of me was Taki, the most dispicable mermaid in all the Sea of Japan. But he's forbidden in the currents of the kingdom! If I bumped into him, it means I must be far away from the kingdom.

"Leave me alone, Taki." I replied "I don't want to deal with you right now!" I tried to swim away but he blocked my path.

"Oh, that's not nice, Princess! You know you can't be able to resist me!" he said, making manly poses. Seeing him do that made me want to barf! While he was too busy trying to show off to me supposibly, I quietly swam away. And unfortunately, I didn't recognized where I was. I knew I was obviously away from the kingdom. Oh well! This is perfect! No bossy brothers! No annoying Sakano! No show off Taki! Perfect! But I couldn't get the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Well, that something bad happened before I could think any second thoughts. Millions of fish passed me; trying to swim away from something. But what? Then I saw it! A giant thing with black lines was heading towards us. From what I see, I think that's the thing my father told me was the most dangerous about humans. It was something called 'a net'. He said that any fish that get caught by it never come back. I didn't want to know what he meant, so I started swimming as fast as I could away from it. But it was moving faster! I saw it catch some fish as it came for us. Then, I saw the net block my way! I was trapped! I was caught! I felt the net rising higher; pulling me and fish trapped with me up with it. I was scared! What was it gonna do? It kept rising until we were no longer in the water. I tried finding a way out! Anything! Then I heard a voice!

"Well. What do we have here?"

His voice didn't sound Japanese. What's going on? Was I caught by a foreign human? I turned around and saw a human with long blond hair tied up and blue eyes that gave me chills. What kind of human is he? I don't wanna find out! I continued looking for my way out and back into the Sea of Japan. But it was too strong!

"In all my life, I never thought I'd find myself catch a mermaid." the strange scary foreign human said "I'm going to be rich!"

His laughter was scarier than he was. I didn't know what to do. Am I actually caught by one of the humans my father warned me about?

"I can't wait to show you off in my own little aquarium, girly." the human said, looking at me with his scary eyes "You'll be giving the cold hard cash I deserve!"

I gave up! I was warned about this and it happened. What was going to do? How do I get out? What was he going to do to me? What?

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's the second chapter!**

**Shuichi: See Yuki, I gave made sound great! But why did you have me kidnapped?**

**Pinkshuchan: Shuichi, you're going to have to wait and see.**

**Shuichi: Awww. Oh well! It was a good chapter!**

**Yuki: The only good thing about it was seeing you trapped in a net.**

**Shuichi: Yuki!**

**Pinkshuchan: Don't worry about it Shuichi! Besides, I think the only reason why he said that was because he has an idea on what's happening next. It _is _his chapter next after all.**

**Yuki: Maybe.**

**Pinkshuchan: Well anyways, please read and review. I would want your honest opinion, but don't bash. Go enjoy some delicious Strawberry Shortcake and I'll see you next time!**

**Yuki: STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE?! WHERE?!**

**Shuichi: Don't give any to him Shu! He'll lose his gorgeous figure and turn into a pig!**

**Pinkshuchan: Don't worry Shuichi! I know what I'm doing. (evil giggles)**

**Shuichi: I'm not so sure. Bye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! This is Pinkshuchan with the next chapter. This is told in Yuki's Point of View again.**

**Shuichi: By the way, Shu? Where _is _Yuki?**

**Pinkshuchan: (Evil giggle) Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just going out smoking or something.**

**Shuichi: You sure? Cause he's usually here.**

**Yuki: (runs in and around screaming) AAAAHHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!**

**Pinkshuchan: (laughs)**

**Shuichi: What did you do, Shu?**

**Pinkshuchan: Ah nothing, just glued an Ipod in his ears and made it repeat the song 'Do You Like Waffles'.**

**Shuichi: You really like torturing him, do you?**

**Pinkshuchan: Well, _someone_ has to awaken his kinder self.**

**Shuichi: You know he's going to kill you after he gets it out, right?**

**Pinkshuchan: I'm not worried. But I'm going to die whether I help get it out or not so here's the glue remover. Use it to get the Ipod out. **

**Shuichi: Thanks Shu. (runs to help Yuki)**

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I only have a few seconds before Yuki will come kill me, so here's the disclaimer. This is an AU story, I don't own Gravitation, warning this contains Yaoi and M-preg, blabbity blah blah. Now I'm going to have to run for my very life. Bye! Enjoy the show! (runs away screaming)**

**Yuki: GET BACK HERE, SHU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LIKE I DID KITAZAWA!**

**Shuichi: Oh boy! Hope you like it everyone! I'm going to stop Yuki from killing Shu.**

Chapter 3

Eiri's P.O.V

It took a while before I finally made it to the aquarium. It was huge! Sure, I was told that it was big, but not _this _big. It must have every single sea creature here. Well, every one except for a mermaid, but I'm the only one who knows that they actually exist. My editor told me this place was made by the great American fisherman and hydrogeologist, Claude Winchester, who's known for catching every type of fish and mammal in the ocean. I've seen him in many magazines when I was younger, but now a days I've heard he's been down on his luck. So he created this aquarium of his success. Not sure if it will help but it's worth a shot. I went inside and found it just as big as the outside. There were lots of tanks containing many sea creatures; some I've only seen in books. I was amazed! I just looked at the place until I heard a voice behind me.

"Welcome, Mr. Yuki! I had a call from from your editor, Kanna Mizuki, that you would give us a visit.

I turned around to see a tall American with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was kinda giving me the creeps, but I recognize him as Claude Winchester. He came and shook my hand as I did his. Oh, by the way, when he called me Yuki, it was my pen name. After Yuki's death and the time I became a novelist, I changed my name from Eiri Uesugi to Eiri Yuki. That way, no one would know that the famous novelist Eiri Yuki is actually the eldest son of the millionaire Uesugi, and I just don't like the name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester." I said after we shook hands "I'm a fan of your work."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Yuki. And please call me K." he said "I'm just glad you could check out my aquarium to inspire you on your work."

"When Mizuki told me about it, I couldn't say no." I said.

"Well, enough standing around. Come, let me show you all of the wonderful creatures I caught." said K, and the two of us went through the aquarium. So many from the sea! I felt like I was actually in the ocean. K even gave me some good info about some of the rarer ones. Unfortunately, we reached the end. It was all so incredible that I didn't want it to end.

"Sad to leave, Mr. Yuki?" asked K.

I was shocked. "Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Come now, my boy! I can easily see it on your face." he said.

"But you don't have any more to show me."

His face changed from a smile to a very serious face. "That's not exactly true." What did he mean by that? I followed him to a room that said 'Grand Attraction'. It lead outside with walls and a giant pool in the middle. Why was he bringing me here?

"I was going to save this until next week," continued K "but since you're a fan of mine and inspired by my line of work, I'll show the rarest creature I've ever caught."

"Rarest creature?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. A creature so beautiful that you cannot move your eyes to anything else. I think my wife would kill me if she heard me say that." he laughed "Hold on, let me get her." He walked over to the edge of the pool. What was he talking about? Rare creature? With amazing beauty? I only know of one like that, but could it be?

"Heeeeeellllllllloooooo?" K called to the pool "Are you up, sleepyhead?"

Suddenly, a bunch of rocks came up and aimed at K. He managed to dodge them all.

"Haha, you missed!" he taunted, and just as he said that, a rock came and hit him hard on the forehead. I tried to prevent myself from laughing and ended up chuckling. Apparently whatever it was was laughing too, for I could see a bunch of tiny bubbles coming up in the water.

"Aw, come on! Why don't you act nice and playful like a seal or a dolphin?" K seemed to be begging. He pulled a deflated ball and started blowing enough air until it was full.

"Look, I got you a nice ball to play with." he continued pointing at the ball. He then tossed it into the water. Somehow I had a feeling like it wasn't going to make whatever it was down there happier. And I was right, for the ball came up to the air and a pink tail came out and hit the ball straight to K's stomach. That must've hurt! But that tail! I recognize it anywhere, but was it really? I had to see for myself. I found it really strange that K was trying to get her to come up when there was a staircase leading downstairs.

"K, instead of making her come up, why don't we go downstairs and see her through the tank's glass window?" I replied.

K merely laughed "Ah, Mr. Yuki. That's a idiotic idea. _I _am the famous hydrogeologist. I am an expert at this." He started to think. "I know! We'll just go downstairs and see her through the tank's glass window!"

I sighed. Is he really an hydrogeologist or did he lose it when his fame was going down the drain? I merely just followed him down. I had to see if what was down there wasn't what I think it was. We finally made it downstairs. It was dark! That was until K found, well more like bumped into the light switch. The room was surrounded by curtains. K walked to one of the curtains.

"Behold!" he yelled as he opened the curtain; which wasn't what we wanted to see.

"CLAUDE!" screamed the lady on the other side of the curtain with only a towel on. It looked like we were looking through a window to a bathroom. Why? I'll never know.

"Whoops! Sorry, Judy honey!" K said, and closed the window. He looked back at me. "Hehe. Wrong curtain."

I sighed again. This guy really is an idiot. He went over to the other curtain.

"Let's try this again! Behold!" And he opened the other curtain. This time, it was the right curtain. And unfortunately, on the other side was what I hoped it wasn't. For on the other side was her; the mermaid that saved me six years ago. She sat on a small stumpy rock; her back towards us and her arms crossed. Her long pink hair and the violet flower in it was flowing with the water current. Her beautiful pink tail leaned against the rock.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" K asked me; knocking me out of my trance "Too bad she's got an attitude to boot." She wouldn't have that attitude if it weren't for him taking her. God, I was furious! Do you know how much it hurts to see her, the one I love, trapped behind glass. Wait, did I just say love? I did, didn't I?

"CLAUDE!!!!" A yell brought me back again. What was going on? K was exiting out the door.

"I'll be right back, Mr. Yuki." said K "I have to go convince my wife that what she saw wasn't what it looked like." Right, the first curtain. Well, I'm glad he left the room anyways. I walked over to the glass window. The mermaid must've felt my presense, for she turned her head towards me. When our eyes met, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. She got off the rock and swam towards me. She placed her hand on the glass. I did the same so it looked like our hands were touching. I never took my eyes off hers. She looked like she was about to cry. She then slightly turned her head away from me; her eyes shut. I could see what she was telling me through that. But what could I do? If I try to help her escape, I'd be accused of stealing. Then again, who's gonna believe that I stole a mermaid. Still...

"Sorry it took so long, Mr. Yuki."

Damn! I didn't want K to come back so soon. He walked up to me. "Sorry, Mr. Yuki, but the aquarium is now closed."

What? Closed? No! I couldn't leave her in there. I can't! Six years ago, she saved my life from drowning, and now she needs my help and I'm supposed to abandon her? It looked like I didn't have a choice for K was forcing me up the stairs. I didn't wanted to get arrested or anything, so I went up with him. We walked to the exit. And just as I was about to leave, the room turned red and an alarm was sounded. What was going on?

"Shit! Never thought this day would come!" muttered K "Sorry Mr. Yuki, but it seems that one of the creatures managed to break their way out. Question is, what?" And so he ran off. I had a feeling and went back to the 'Grand Attraction' room. I got there and ran down the stairs. My theory was right. The mermaid managed to break out! She was leaning on top of the first few steps. I went down while trying to avoid stepping on her, and yanked off one of the curtains for the tank. The tank was badly damaged. It seemed like she smashed through it. She did. When I took a close look at her, I noticed some really bad cuts; some that had a bit of glass poking through her skin. She looked like she was unconscious. Why did she do this? Was it because I was here? Did she feel betrayed when I left? Well, I'm not doing it now. I wrapped the curtain I yanked off around her. Luckily, it was long enough to cover her whole body; even her tail. I carried her bridal style to my car without being seen by K. I put her in the passenger seat while I went to the driver's side, and drove back to my house. Yes, I think my house would be the safest place for her at the moment. When we got there, I took her out and carried her in. I needed to get her back into the water. It looked like it was getting harder for her to breath. I wanted to panic, but I knew panicing was not best at this moment. I took her to the room with my indoor pool. Yes, I have an indoor pool. What part of 'son of millionaire' do you not understand? Anyways, I took her to the indoor pool and laid her down to the edge vertically so that her tail was in the water. Then, I went to the medical cabinet and got out some tweezers and some polysporin. With the tweezers, I tried pulling out the tiny pieces of glass from out of her skin, but gently so I don't make a bigger cut than what it is. Then, I used the polysporin and rubbed all her cuts. She had them everywhere. On her face, her arms, her stomach. But worst of all, she had some cuts on her beautiful tail. What was she trying to accomplish? I'll just have to ask her when she wakes up. I put the stuff away, went back to her, leaned in to give her a kiss, and went to my bedroom. I'm happy I've found her, but I wished it wasn't through this way. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep peacefully tonight.

**Pinkshuchan: That was the third chapter, everyone! And Yuki didn't kill me! Yay!**

**Shuichi: (sniffle) Why did you do this to me, Shu? First you had me kidnapped by K, and now I'm injured.**

**Pinkshuchan: Don't worry Shuichi. They may have happened now, but from now on, good things are gonna happen (until I decide what will happen to you next).**

**Shuichi: What do you mean? You're not gonna kill me, are you? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!**

**Yuki: Would ya shut up, you damn brat? She's not going to kill you. Trust me, if I couldn't kill you then she can't.**

**Shuichi: I can't tell if you're complimenting me or insulting me.**

**Pinkshuchan: Never mind that. Next chapter is in Shuichi's Point of View again.**

**Yuki: You don't have to keep telling everyone that, Shu. They get that every chapter's gonna switch between me and Shuichi.**

**Pinkshuchan: I'm just saying that in case they don't.**

**Shuichi: Read and Review, everyone! Please no bashing. AND PLEASE BEG SHU NOT TO KILL ME!**

**Pinkshuchan: I'm not going to kill you, Shuichi. Stop being a drama queen. So everyone, please enjoy some Strawberry Ice Cream and I'll see you next time.**

**Yuki: Shu, why do you insist Strawberry flavoured things every time?**

**Pinkshuchan: Strawberry is awesome!**

**Yuki: Good point.**

**Shuichi: Bye everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! This is Pinkshuchan here! And before I start this new chapter, I want to say thank you for your support. I'll try uploading new chapters as quick as possible. Also, we have a special guest here. He did a good job in the last chapter, so let's give a big hand to K.**

**K: Thanks Shu. And it's great to be here.**

**Pinkshuchan: It's my pleasure. So K, what did you think so far?**

**K: I liked kidnapping Shuichi.**

**Shuichi: K. Why do you like kidnapping me so much?**

**K: Because it's fun and I like to see your face in fear.**

**Shuichi: Yuki?**

**Yuki: Leave me out of this. He's _your _manager.**

**Pinkshuchan: Enough. K, would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**K: It would be my pleasure. Ok, everyone. This is an AU story and doesn't take place in the actual Gravitation universe, Shu doesn't own Gravitation, and as a warning, this is Yaoi and M-preg, if you don't like it, don't read it. And don't treat this story so lightly or else. (pulls out magnum)**

**Pinkshuchan: Thank you, K. And now onto the show.**

Chapter 4

Shuichi's P.O.V

I can't believe this! First I was trapped in the palace, and now I'm here in this wierd place. It belongs to that scary human! I know I said I didn't want to go back to the Sea of Japan but I didn't want to be trapped in here either. Everyday since he caught me, the scary human always tries to sweet talk me. It made me wanna barf in his face. I don't remember how many days I was in here for, but what does it matter? I'm gonna be here for a long time. But it all changed one day. I overheard the scary human talking to who I think is his wife about a famous novel- something coming to this place to check out some things for something. Probably not a big deal, right? That's what I thought. I mean it's not like the scary human was going to show me off or something, right? Well, I just sat around in the space I was trapped in until I heard what I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Heeeeeelllllllloooooo? Are you up, sleepyhead?"

Ugh, did he want a death wish or something? I grabbed some tiny rocks and threw them at the scary human from underwater. He kept dodging them.

"Haha, you missed!" he taunted, but what he didn't know was that I had one more rock to throw. I threw it and it hit him straight in the forehead. I couldn't help but to laugh at how stupid he was. I may look like this, but I do have a good arm.

"Aw, come on! Why don't you act nice and playful like a seal or a dolphin?" Because I'm not a seal or a dolphin, dumbass. I'm a mermaid. And I'm not some cutesy one either, even if I _do _look it.

"Look, I got you a nice ball to play with." He tossed something into the water. It was able to float. He called it a 'bawl'. With my tail, I tossed it into the air and aimed it to the scary human's stomach. Maybe now he would leave me alone. I sat down onto a stumpy rock and crossed my arms. All I wanted was to no longer be a prisoner in the Sea of Japan. Now I'm out but I became a prisoner to a scary human who I manage to outsmart almost everyday. Suddenly, I felt some light shine on my back. What was it? I didn't want to bother looking.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" It was the scary human! He was showing me off. That bastard! "Too bad she's got an attitude to boot." Moi, have attitude? I wouldn't even _be _this way if it weren't for everyone ruining my life.

"CLAUDE!!!!" I heard someone yell. I guess that meant the scary human was leaving. But who was he showing me off to? I knew whoever it was hasn't left the room yet, so I turned my head just to see who it was. And I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him; the angel human. For six years, I didn't know if he was dead or still alive, but now I see my answer. He looked very different, but I could tell it was him. His short golden hair, his skin as white as that white stuff in 'winter', but I knew it was him just by looking into his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes. I got up off the rock and swam toward him. I wanted to touch him so badly, to see if I wasn't dreaming. I reached my hand for him, but it stopped after touching some invisible wall. I should've known it wouldn't be that easy. He then placed his own hand against the invisible wall right at mine. We looked into each other's eyes. I was so happy to see him, but at the same time upset that we had to meet again like this. I was crying, but there's no tears. You know, being underwater and all that. I closed my eyes and slightly turned my head away. I started to hope that maybe he would save me. Would he? Does he feel the same for me?

"Sorry it took so long, Mr. Yuki."

Dammit! The scary human came back. What did he want from _my _angel human? Well, maybe he's not exactly mine, but we shared a kiss six years ago. It obviously means something, right? "Sorry, Mr. Yuki, but the aquarium is now closed."

Closed? What did he mean by that? I noticed that they were leaving. What? No! I can't be separated from him again. I can't. For six years, I've always wanted to see him again, and now that I finally get the chance, we have to be separated again. I now know what I need to do. I didn't do it when I was first trapped because I wasn't sure on where to go, but now that I've found the angel human again, I have no other choice. I grabbed a big rock, making sure it was easy to lift, and started to try breaking the invisible wall. Finally, it broke. Water started flowing out, pushing me through as well. It left some cuts, but I don't care. I have to get to my angel human. It was hard for me to move. Because of the lack of water, I had to use my arms to move me, dragging my tail with it. As I moved, bits of the invisible wall attached itself to me; making it more painful. I shouldn't let this stop me. I have to reach him! I made it to some ground that moved upward. Everything started getting a little dizzy. I can't stop now! I moved my arms onto the upward ground, but before I could do anything else, everything went black.

I woke up feeling a little strange. There was no pain on my body. I felt water brushing against the bottom half of my tail. I opened my eyes to see a ceiling so far up. Where was I? How did I get here? I sat up; feeling a cramp on my back. I looked around. There was a huge area filled with water. Strange looking chairs were surrounding it and myself. There were walls with beautiful blue patterns on it. I didn't recognize it as the place that the scary human kept me in. So then where...? Wait, could it be that... my angel human... he came back and saved me? Joy overcame me at the thought. And when I feel so happy, I start singing. Remember when I told you guys about how people thought my voice would be beautiful when I grow up? Well unforetunately... they were right. Seriously, why did I have to look this girly and have such a voice? It's insulting! But I _do _like to sing. It's the only thing I have besides my powers as a mermaid that's my own. The truth is, every mermaid has their own power. And mine is healing. One kiss on a wound and it will disappear. Speaking of wounds, where were mine? I do lose my wounds in time but it usually takes a day to be completely gone. How did...

"I see you're awake."

I was so surprised by that, I think I almost reached the ceiling. I managed to land without hurting myself though. I turned around. Gasp! My angel human! Control yourself, Shuichi. He's only a human. A hot gorgeous angel human. There's nothing to start squealing over.

"Yes, I am! And you're hot!" I said very quickly. Doh! I turned back to the area of water. I could hear him chuckle and my face started turning red. Talk about embarassing! Suddenly, I felt him sit beside me.

"I see your wounds have already healed." he said "It hasn't been a complete day and yet they're completely gone. Polysporin doesn't heal cuts _that_ quickly."

"I'm able to heal very quickly, but it usually takes a day." I told him "What did you say about poly-something?"

"Polysporin? I put some on you a few hours ago. It's suppossed to help heal you."

"So this 'polysporan' stuff helped heal me quicker? Is it some kind of potion?"

"No, it's an ointment."

"Is this 'oyintment' some kind of special potion?"

"No, it's not any kind of potion. It's medicine."

"What's 'medisin'?"

He sighed. Oh no, is he getting angry? I didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry. I just..." I started crying.

"No, it's fine." he studdered "You're a mermaid that doesn't know very much about humans. I understand."

I stopped crying and looked at him with big cute eyes. I can't believe it! He says he understands me!

"You understand me!" I squealed.

"Uh, I meant that I understand..."

"Oh, you don't need to say it! Finally, someone who understands me!"

He sighed again. Oh no, did I make him angry again?

"I'm sorry! I don't know why, but I'm sorry!" I started crying again. He then pulled me into an embrace and kissed me. Oh My God! I ended up kissing him back. Oh, how I missed the taste of his lips, the feel of his skin against mine, the sensation as he starts rubbing my tail. Oh my god, it feels so good. I lose my breath very quickly and pull away. He stops rubbing my tail and we just look into each others eyes. I'm completely lost in them. That is until his voice snaps me out of it.

"Oh yeah, I don't know your name."

My name? Oh yeah, we don't know each other's names. I totally forgot about it. We can't just mention each other as the angel human and the mermaid.

"Since you mention it, please tell me your name." I said.

"Alright." he says, then clears his throat "My name is Eiri Yuki. I am a famous novelist who writes stories about stuff under the sea."

"You have a long name! Could I call you Yuki?"

He was a bit hesitant at first, but then he nodded. "What's your name?"

I do the same as he did and clear my throat "I'm Shuichi."

"Shuichi?" he questioned. I nodded. "That's an odd name for a girl."

That hurt! I mean, I know I look like a girl, but still. "Yeah, an odd name for a _girl_." This sucks! But, maybe it would be better if I _do_ pretend to be a girl. I mean, every guy that came on to me thought I was a girl. Some of them I did tell that I was a boy and they got disgusted. Maybe he would be the same. I don't want to lie to him, but I don't know if I could stand not being by his side.

"Well" he continued "You know a bit about me. What about you?"

I look at the water. "I'm just a mermaid who's tired of being told what to do. I'm sick of living like a don't have a choice in anything. All I want is to go out there and explore every sea..."

"... and ocean out there!"

Did he just complete my sentence perfectly with the same emotion? I looked at him to see that he's looking at me the same.

"Like the Coral Sea..."

"... or the Mediterranean!"

_That's _how it's pronounced! Mediterranean! I've been wondering how you say it. But Yuki seems to feel the same way, and seems to want to go to the same places as me. It's almost like we were meant for each other. I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss until...

"Eiri?"

I was so surprised, I dived into the water. Who is this person?

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 4!**

**Shuichi: (squeals) You made it so Yuki and I are perfect for each other! Thank you, Shu! (hugs Shu)**

**Pinkshuchan: You're welcome Shuichi.**

**Yuki: So, _when_ will I know that Shuichi's a guy and not a girl?**

**Pinkshuchan: Patience, my dear Yuki.**

**Shuichi: He's not your Yuki! HE'S MINE! (wraps arms around Shuichi)**

**Yuki: Get off me, you damn brat! And who said anything about me being yours?**

**Pinkshuchan: You _are _his!**

**Yuki: No, I'm not!**

**Pinkshuchan + Shuichi: Yes, you are!**

**Yuki: NO, I'M NOT!**

**Pinkshuchan + Shuichi: YES, YOU ARE!**

**K: ENOUGH! (shoots gun upward)**

**Pinkshuchan + Shuichi + Yuki: (sit down nicely and quietly)**

**K: Thank you. Now everyone, enjoy a nice game of paintball and Shu'll see you next time. Next chapter will be in Yuki's Point of View!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! (dramatic voice) On our last chapter, our heroes had finally met again since their last encounter six years ago. Little did they...**

**Yuki: Shu, what are you doing?**

**Pinkshuchan: (normal voice) Uh... giving the audience a chance to catch up on what happened last chapter?**

**(crickets chirping in the background)**

**Yuki: Ok, new question. Why are you telling them this when they must've just read the new chapter not that long ago?**

**Pinkshuchan: Uh...**

**(Jeopardy Thinking Music plays in the background)**

**Yuki: (taps his foot waiting for a answer)**

**Pinkshuchan: (thinking of an answer)**

**(Jeopardy Thinking Music ends)**

**Yuki: Well?**

**Pinkshuchan: Well... SHUICHI, READ THE DISCLAIMER! (runs away maniacally laughing)**

**Shuichi: You got it, Shu! This is an AU story! Shu doesn't own Gravitation or its characters. Warning, this contains Yaoi and M-preg. And well, you know the rest. (looks around) Yuki, where's Shu?**

**Yuki: She ran off out of her mind while you were reading the disclaimer, you idiot. Didn't you hear her maniacally laughing?**

**Shuichi: No, I was reading the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: (Sigh) I'm going to have to rethink which one of you is the bigger idiot, you or her.**

**Shuichi: While you're thinking, everyone can read the next chapter! Yay!**

**Yuki: Fine. Let those idiots read that shitty story.**

**Shuichi: You still think the story's bad?**

**Yuki: She made us have something in common!**

**Shuichi: So?**

**Yuki: We have _nothing _in common.**

**Shuichi: That's not true.**

**Yuki: Prove it.**

**Shuichi: Well, we both love strawberry flavoured foods, we both _hate_ celery, we both know how it feels to be raped...**

**Yuki: Ok, I get it! We have a few things in common!**

**Shuichi: We both know how it feels to crossdress, we both have jobs that involve us writing something...**

**Yuki: Shuichi, I get it! You can stop now!**

**Shuichi: But Yuki, I still have a listful of stuff! (pulls out really long list that's as long as Japan)**

**Yuki: Why don't you tell me while everyone reads this crap in which they call a story.**

**Shuichi: Ok! Hope you enjoy it everyone! (continues saying a list of things he and Yuki have in common)**

Chapter 5

Eiri's P.O.V

I woke up to something singing. It sounded so beautiful. What was it? And how'd it get here? Then it dawned on me. The aquarium, and her. Her! Was she alright? Maybe she needed me? I had to know. I got out of bed and went to the pool room. And there she was. God, she looked so beautiful. Far more beautiful than I remembered her to be six years ago. Does she remember me? Only one way to find out.

"I see you're awake."

I swear she jumped so high, she almost touched the ceiling. When she got back down, she looked like she didn't hurt herself. She turned around and our eyes met. I could defenately tell she recognized me.

"Yes, I am! And you're hot!" She spoke so quickly, but I could understand it. She then quickly turned back towards the water. I couldn't help but chuckle. She was just so cute. I walked to the edge of the pool and sat down beside her. Her face was really red! Man, I guess she really likes me. But now that I look at her closely, her injuries from last night are gone.

"I see your wounds have already healed." I spoke up "It hasn't been a complete day and yet they're completely gone. Polysporin doesn't heal cuts _that_ quickly."

"I'm able to heal very quickly but it usually takes a day" she replied "What did you say about poly-something?"

"Polysporin? I put some on you a few hours ago. It's suppossed to help heal you."

"So this 'polysporan' stuff helped heal me quicker? Is it some kind of potion?"

"No, it's an ointment."

"Is this 'oyintment' some kind of special potion?"

"No, it's not any kind of potion. It's medicine."

"What's 'medisin'?"

I let a sigh escape my lips. But it's to be expected. She _is _a mermaid, after all.

"I'm sorry. I just..." I heard her start crying. Oh no! What was I gonna do? I can't stand to see her cry.

"No, it's fine." I studdered "You're a mermaid that doesn't know very much about humans. I understand."

She stopped crying and started looking at me with big cute eyes. What did I say now?

"You understand me!" she squealed.

Understand her? I only said that I understood that she doesn't know much about humans. I didn't say anything about understanding her.

"Uh, I meant that I understand..."

"Oh, you don't need to say it! Finally, someone who understands me!"

I sighed again. Oh well. If she's happy about it, then that's all that matters. However, the happiness didn't last long.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why, but I'm sorry!" she started crying again. Is she bipolar or something? God, hearing her cry made me feel so guilty. I wanted to cheer her up. So I kissed her. After realization, she started kissing me back. Oh god, how it felt _so _good. I started rubbing her tail. It's too beautiful to keep my hands off of it. She pulled away; gasping for breath. I guess touching her tail arouses her. For six years, I've waited to be with her. And now she's here. I could picture it now. She would become Mrs.... Wait a minute!

"Oh yeah, I don't know your name." I replied. How could I forget something as important as her name? We can't just refer to each other as the beautiful mermaid and the human.

"Since you mention it, please tell me your name." she said. I didn't want to be rude in front of her so acting like the gentleman I'm not, I clear my throat.

"My name is Eiri Yuki. I am a famous novelist who writes stories about stuff under the sea."

"You have a long name! Could I call you Yuki?" she asked. I hesitated at first. Yuki was the name of someone I respected and who betrayed me. I don't know if I can handle being called Yuki by her, but again I don't wanna be rude. If that's what she wants to call me, then fine. I nod my head.

"What's your name?"

She copies what I did before my introduction and clears her throat. "I'm Shuichi."

"Shuichi?" I questioned. She nodded. Not that it isn't a cute name, but who calls their daughter Shuichi? "That's an odd name for a girl."

Her smile changed to a frown. "Yeah, an odd name for a _girl_." Oh shit. Is it a sensitive subject for her? I have to change it!

"Well" I continue "You know a bit about me. What about you?"

She looks down at the water. "I'm just a mermaid who's tired of being told what to do." she replies. Boy, do _I _know how that feels! Being the millionaire's eldest son, I'm very limited on what I can do. I was lucky to at least be an author, but what I wouldn't give to leave Japan.

"I'm sick of living like I don't have a choice in anything." That sounds a lot like me! But she doesn't feel the _exact_ way I do.

"All I want is to go out there and explore every sea..."

"... and ocean out there!" I complete her sentence. Wait, I completed her sentence? I looked at her to see that she's looking at me with the same disbelief

"Like the Coral Sea..."

"... or the Mediterranean!"

I can't believe it! Shuichi feels the exact same day I do; wanting to go to the same places. I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss until...

"Eiri?"

Shuichi dived into the water soon after. I recognized that voice. Really, he's not the person I want to see right now, especially after finding the girl of my dreams.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tatsuha?"

There, stood my younger brother by six years, Tatsuha. He looks like me but with darker hair, eyes, and skin tone. I don't hate him; in fact he was the only one in my family whom I could talk to. The thing is is that he _always_ comes at the wrong time. It annoys me.

"Woah, take a chill pill, bro." he said. How can I when I was going to continue some catch up make out with my love since six years ago? Tatsuha looked into the pool. "Hey, is that a mermaid?" he continued.

Like I said before, Tatsuha's the only one in my family whom I could talk to; meaning he knows about what happened six years ago. He was still only 10 when I told him, but he always believes me on what I say. I could also tell that he knew that the mermaid who saved me is here.

"She's the mermaid that saved you, right? Wow, she's hot!"

"Tatsuha, why'd you come here?" I said, trying to get his focus off Shuichi. I don't want any one else after her. She's _mine_! But it didn't work.

"What's your name?" Tatsuha asked her. Ha! Nice try Tatsuha! She only talks to...

"I'm Shuichi!" AHHHHH! What the hell? I bet it's because he acting like a nice guy. But he's not. I've seen him fuck any girl he lays eyes on. Well, I do that too. But only because the girls keep annoying me. I only have eyes on Shuichi.

"Shuichi?" that son of a bitch asked her. She nodded. "That's an wierd name for a girl."

Uh oh. She's back to being gloomy, though not as gloomy like when I said that. "So I've been told." she replied. I had to get Tatsuha out of the conversation.

"So, Tatsuha. Did you only come here to annoy the shit out of me or did you actually have a reason?" I asked.

Tatsuha turned towards me. "Oh yeah! Dad wants to see you!" he replied.

"Ugh, what does the old man want now?"

"The usual arguement between the two of you."

That's right! He wants me to find a wife. I mean, I already have the one I want to be my wife here, but he's not going to believe me. Well, I have to go there so he doesn't bitch to me everyday.

"Fine, I'll go!" I said, grabbing my coat on one of the chairs from when I had to help Shuichi.

"I'll come with you, Yuki!" replied Shuichi.

"You can't!" I yelled at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"K's after you!"

"Who's K?"

"The guy who captured you."

"Oh, you mean the scary idiot human!"

"Yeah. Also, I'm not sure I can explain to them why I'm carrying around a mermaid.

"Yep, you'd look insane, bro!" Tatsuha added himself in the conversation.

"Shut up, Tatsuha!" I turn and yell at him. I turned back to Shuichi. "Look, I can't take you and that's final! You would have to be able to turn yourself human if I could take you." And with that, I head out with Tatsuha following me. We get in Tatsuha's car and head to the old man's mansion. Maybe I was too harsh on her. No! She can't move around on land like she can in the sea. I'm sure she'll get the point. I hope.

**Shuichi: And finally, we both know what it's like to have been hurt by our lovers. You with Kitazawa and me with you constantly. Now, we can catch up to where everyone is in the story.**

**Yuki: They've already finished, you idiot.**

**Shuichi: What? You mean we missed the whole chapter? Ah man! Shu missed it too, but she wrote the story.**

**Yuki: By the way, where is that idiot that thinks she's a writer?**

**Pinkshuchan: (comes in tired) LaliHO! (collapses)**

**Yuki: Where the hell have you been?**

**Pinkshuchan: (catches breath) Well, after running away I was bored! So I decided to meet up with my friend GrimmjowXDJaggerjack here. Say hello, Grimm!**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I'll punch you full of holes!**

**Pinkshuchan: Isn't she nice?**

**Shuichi + Yuki: (turn white)**

**Pinkshuchan: Anyways, then I needed to get something so we went all over the world and so now I have got it! With this, I can be as smart as Yuki! No! As smart as Hiro!**

**Shuichi: Nuh uh! Nobody can be smarter than Hiro!**

**Pinkshuchan: I will now that I have it!**

**Shuichi: What is it?**

**Pinkshuchan: The thing that people like to eat to become smart!**

**(Drum roll plays)**

**Pinkshuchan: It is... SMARTIE ICE CREAM!**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack + Yuki: (slap hand over forehead)**

**Pinkshuchan + Shuichi: ( start bowing to the container of Smartie Ice Cream) WE ARE NOT WORTHY!**

**Yuki: Two things. One, Smartie Ice Cream does _not _make you smart.**

**Pinkshuchan: Then why is it called _Smart_ie Ice Cream? Huh?**

**Yuki: It's just a name. And second, why did you have to go all over the world for it when you could've just got it from the convenience store across the street?**

**Pinkshuchan: There's a convenience store?**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I got a drumstick! I bought it at the convenience store across the street. Right beside Smartie Ice Cream. (starts eating drumstick)**

**Pinkshuchan: Well... SHUICHI! READ THE ENDING! (runs away maniacally laughing again)**

**Yuki: Hey, wai... Oh forget it! She's not going to listen!**

**Shuichi: Well, you read the fifth chapter, everyone! Read and review! Next chapter will be in my Point of View! Yay! Enjoy some Smartie Ice Cream and we'll see you next time! (looks around) Yuki, where's Shu?**

**Yuki: She ran off maniacally laughing again just as you reading the ending . Didn't you hear her?**

**Shuichi: No, I was reading the ending.**

**Yuki: (eye starts twitching)**

**Shuichi: Yuki? Why's your eye twichy?**

**Yuki: I have the erge to kill someone.**

**Shuichi: Yuki. You know what the doctor said about your stress. (runs away)**

**Yuki: (starts chasing Shuichi in a killing way)**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: (continues to eat drumstick while watching Yuki try to kill Shuichi)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! Now I know what all of you are thinking. You're thinking "Why do I have Yuki thinking Shuichi is a girl?" Well, I just want to say that it was my intention all along that Yuki finds out within this chapter and the next that Shuichi is a guy.**

**Yuki: FINALLY! 5 chapters of thinking that Shuichi is a girl. 5 CHAPTERS! What is with you and having me think Shuichi is a girl?**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: You're a blond. Enough said.**

**Yuki: What the hell? Why are you here?**

**Pinkshuchan: Let me explain! (pulls out drawings with Kumagoros on them) Grimm here writes her own Yaoi stories. She mostly writes her stories involving Grimmjow and Ichigo in Bleach. Sometimes she makes a threesome between Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ogichi. So in the meantime, she'll be here working on her own stories while being in the company of me; her bestest friend. Right, Grimm?**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I'll punch you full of holes!**

**Pinkshuchan: You're so funny!**

**Yuki: Ok, whatever. Have you seen Shuichi?**

**Pinkshuchan: No, I haven't.**

**Yuki: Good! I need to work on my next story and I don't need any idiots disturbing me.**

**Pinkshuchan: Yep! Just upload the story from your laptop and continue writing it.**

**Yuki: What are you talking about? It should be on the screen.**

**Pinkshuchan: If it wasn't, you _did_ save it, right?**

**Yuki: (starting to get angry) Why?**

**Pinkshuchan: Well, my computer broke down and I needed to upload this chapter. So while you and Shuichi were spending the time being like cats in heat, I snuck into your study, typed my story, uploaded it, and went out. (squeaky voice) I thought the work you had on your computer was saved so I just shut down the computer.**

**Yuki: YOU WHAT?!**

**Pinkshuchan: Yuki. Let's not be rash! We can discuss this like regular adults.**

**Yuki: (cracks knuckles)**

**(Fast William Tell Theme plays in the background)**

**Pinkshuchan: Ok, maybe not. (runs away screaming)**

**Yuki: (starts chasing Shu)**

**Shuichi: (watching Yuki chasing Shu while eating Strawberry Shortcake)**

**Pinkshuchan: (keeps running until noticing that Yuki is no longer chasing her)**

**(Fast William Tell Theme keeps playing)**

**Pinkshuchan: Huh? How come the music's still playing yet I'm not being chased?**

**Shuichi: HELP! (running around Shu)**

**Yuki: (chasing Shuichi around Shu)**

**Pinkshuchan: What's the problem? I thought you wanted Yuki to chase you?**

**Shuichi: He's not chasing me for me. He's chasing me for my Strawberry Shortcake!**

**Pinkshuchan: Ok, ok! Grimm? Can you please say the disclaimer while I help Shuichi?**

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Ok. This is an AU story, Shu doesn't own Gravitation, this contains Yaoi and M-preg, and so on. Now I'm going back to my stories involving Grimmjow and Ichigo. Please check out my stories if you're interested. But for now, enjoys Shu's story. She's worked really hard.**

Chapter 6

Shuichi's P.O.V

I can't believe it! I can't come with him unless I'm human? _This _was why I wanted to leave the kingdom. Being told what to do. 'I have to be human!' Ugh, if only I could show him he's wrong! Wait... I can! Being the mermaid 'princess', even though I am a guy but no one knows that, I've been taught some magic by Sakano. He even taught me one spell in case I need to go on land. He said that the spell replaces my tail with legs; turning me human in appearance. I would still have my powers, but I would wander around like I'm a human. That's it! So now I need to remember how to do it.

Well, from what Sakano told me, it won't work if I'm wet. That's right! The tiniest drop of water would transform me back. It would be ok if water touched me on my upper body, however, if it touches my legs, I would transform back. I'll have to get myself out of this big area of water first. I use my arms to lift me out. Damn, the ground's wet. Where could I dry off? Maybe those wierd looking chairs would be dry enough. Geez, my arms have to do a lot of work. But when I get legs, they won't have to do anything. I lift myself onto the chair and bring my tail up to the long part of the seat. All I have to do is wait for my tail to dry.

I don't know how long it took, but my tail finally dried. Ok, so now what do I do? Oh, that's right! Focus on turning my tail to legs. I close my eyes and focus. Yes, I can feel it! I can feel my tail splitting. Oh, god! It hurts! But I have to do this!

"Shuichi! What are you doing?"

Yuki? No, focus on turning my tail to legs. This is for Yuki! Focus! I can do it!

"Shuichi! What's happening?"

Turn my tail into legs! Turn my tail into legs!

"Your tail... It's splitting!"

Almost there! Almost... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oh my god! Did I do it? I open my eyes. I did it! For instead of a tail, I have legs. I look at the tiny things at the end of the bendy part of the legs. I can wiggle them! Their so cute!

"Shuichi."

I look beside me to see Yuki there. Did he watch me turn into a human? I did it just for him!

"Yuki, look! I'm human! I used a spell I was taught and now I've become human." I try to do what humans do on the ground and balance myself. It didn't work so well. But Yuki caught me before I touched the ground.

"You ok?" he asked me.

I look into his eyes. I lose myself to them. I can't find my voice so I merely just nod. I then feel myself pulled closer to him. Closer, until our lips touched. How I love the taste of his lips. I felt his hands touch my ass. I gasp; making an opening for his tongue to go into my mouth. His hands roam off my ass then to my hip. He moves them until they move in between my legs. Next thing I know, I feel him push me away from him; making me lose my balance and fall to the ground. Good thing there wasn't anything wet. I don't want to go back having a tail yet. I look up at Yuki. His skin is white; well _whiter_. As if he was scared or something.

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

**Pinkshuchan: That's number six!**

**Yuki: Let me guess. I now know that Shuichi's a guy.**

**Pinkshuchan: Uh huh!**

**Yuki: Good. Cause if there's one more chapter...**

**Pinkshuchan: But we need to see this scene in your Point of View still.**

**Yuki: Crap!**

**Shuichi: By the way, where did your friend go, Shu?**

**Pinkshuchan: She went back to work on her own fanstories. She might come back from time to time.**

**Shuichi: Ok.**

**Pinkshuchan: Anyways, read and review everyone! I like to hear your opinions. And if you're not sure about something in the story, feel free to ask me. I'm always happy to help. Now, enjoy some awesome RPG's and I'll see you next time!**

**Shuichi: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! I see that my little chats are causing trouble. So for those who _do_ love my little interactions, I'm sorry. They're gonna stop completely until further notice. Everyone knows the disclaimer. Here's the story.**

Chapter 7

Eiri's P.O.V

Man, that chat with the old man was taking forever. I was glad to be out of there. He pretty much says the whole thing every time we have this discussion. It's annoying. I can even memorize everything he said.

'Eiri! You must get yourself a bride if you were to take over the Uesugi fortune. We gave you this writing career because we thought it would clear your head. Now go!'

I _do_ have a bride. You just don't know she exists. My bride is Shuichi. It was my decision since six years ago. I just wish my family besides Tatsuha would believe me when I say mermaids exist. Of course, everything is just _logic _to them. God, I hate them. Well, I'll be home to Shuichi soon. Hopefully she forgives me for what I said earlier. I come in to find... No!

"Shuichi! What are you doing?"

She's sitting in one of the lounge chairs _outside_ of any water. What is sdhe thinking? I need to get her back in! I rush to her side to get her back but when I get there, her tail starts glowing.

"Shuichi! What's happening?"

I look closely at her tail. Little by little it starts to split.

"Tour tail... It's splitting!"

What was she doing? What was...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The glow brightens; blinding me for a moment. When I open my eyes, I see Shuichi with a smile on her face. She's looking at her toes while wiggling them... Wait a minute! Toes? She has legs.

"Shuichi."

She looks at me with such joy in her eyes. "Yuki, look! I'm human! I used a spell I was taught and now I've become human." She tries to stand up, but ends up losing her balance. I catch her just in time.

"You ok?" I ask.

She looks up at me and nods. I pulled her closer to me. Closer, until we kissed. I wanted to feel her legs so much. I moved my hands to her ass; making her gasp. It gave me the oppuntunity to slip my tongue in. I then moved my hands to her hips, then to in between the legs. I felt something; something that's not suppossed to be there. With the realization, I pushed Shuichi away from me causing her to lose her balance and fall. She fell with her legs opened up. I got a good view that was in between and I hoped it wasn't. I couldn't believe it! She has a... a... a DICK! Now that I look at her, despite wearing shells, there aren't any boobs. It's slightly, but I can see an Adam's apple. And the name Shuichi. _That_ should've made me realize. I know they love can be blind, but I didn't know they meant _this_ blind. Oh god. The mermaid I've been thinking about for six years is actually a guy!

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

Shuichi's voice snapped me out of it. She... I mean, he was looking at me with worry.

"You... you... you're a guy, aren't you?" I asked. I could see the waterworks coming. She... I mean, he placed his hands over his face. I could hear tiny sobs coming from him. Oh god, what do I do?

"Hey bro, you forgot your... Holy shit!"

Great, if _this_ wasn't enough, Tatsuha had to come in. "Bro, she's a dude!" Stupid Tatsuha! I know that and now you made him cry harder. I had to make him stop crying. Somehow!

"Shuichi, please stop crying." I tried to calm him down.

"I'M SORRY I LIED TO YOU! JUST DON'T SAY YOU HATE ME!" What? What did he mean by that? I hold him in my arms, hoping he would calm down. I tried rocking him, kissing his forehead, lots of things. After a while, he stopped crying.

"Now, tell me." I start "Why did you lie? And why do you think I hate you?"

"Because... you thought I was a girl. And guys get disgusted at me when they find out I'm a guy. So, I thought if I was a girl in your eyes, you would love me. Then you told me that I couldn't come along with you anywhere unless I was human. So I made myself human. But with being human; I don't know how, but you found out I was a guy. So now you hate me because I lied to you and because I'm not a girl." He started crying again.

"Please stop crying, Shuichi." I tell him. He looks up at me. "I don't hate you Shuichi. Honest. You just shocked me, that's all. I'm not going to hate someone I've been thinking about non stop for six years just because of something stupid like whether they're a guy or a girl."

He sniffed. "Really?"

I nodded. We held onto each other for I don't know how long. But it did stop by a whistle. We looked to see Tatsuha still standing there. We let go of each other very quickly. What was he still doing here?

"Hey, bro. Since he made himself human just to be with you, why don't you guys go out and enjoy yourself?" he asked.

"With Shuichi looking like this?" I point at Shuichi; who happens to be half naked. The only piece of clothing on him is the shells on his chest.

"You have a point, Eiri." said Tatsuha "This gives me a chance to try following my dream."

"What's your dream, Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked.

"My dream is make clothes. Well, actually, my dream is to provide the best costumes for the best place in town; 'Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza'! But this would be great practice."

And so, for the whole day, Tatsuha and I started teaching Shuichi the ways of a human; as well as teaching him how to stand, walk, run, anything he would need to be more human. Tatsuha started to make clothes for Shuichi, but because of his feminine appearance, he would _have_ to wander around town as a girl. He denied it at first saying that he was tired of pretending to be a girl, but because he knows what would happen if he didn't he agreed to it. So Tatsuha made girl clothes for Shuichi. And they're not that bad. In fact, they are really nice outfits; especially on Shuichi. So after the whole day was done, Tatsuha went home and it was time to go to bed. Since I live by myself, I only have one bed. So Shuichi would have to sleep in bed with me.

"Wow!" he said, jumping into the bed. He snuggled himself into the bed. "This is so soft. What's these things called?"

"The big one you're lying on is called a mattress, and the littler ones where you place your head are called pillows." I said, getting myself in bed.

"Wow, they're... Yawn... better than what I have to sleep in."

"Why? What did you have to sleep on? Rocks?"

"No, only... mermaids with no home have to sleep on rocks. I sleep... Yawn... in a clam."

"Wow. I wonder what it's like to sleep in a clam."

I got no response. I look to see Shuichi already fast asleep. The whole day must've tired him out. It did me too. And soon after, I fell asleep. It'll be a big day tomorrow.

**Pinkshuchan: That's the seventh chapter. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pinkshuchan: LALHO! This is Pinkshuchan. Here's Chapter 8. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 8

Shuichi's P.O.V

Ah, I had the most wonderful dream. I dreamed I had finally met the angel human and I turned myself human for him and then he found out that I was a guy, but he still liked me. Wait, it isn't a dream, isn't it? I actually met Yuki, right? I opened my eyes to see his face very close to mine; his arms were around me. Oh My God. It wasn't a dream. I _did_ meet Yuki! I was so happy, I started squealing. Big Mistake! My squeals were so high pitched, it woke up Yuki and had him fall off the human bed. Oh no. I hope he doesn't hate me!

"Yuki? Are you ok?" I asked. Yuki brought his face upward so I could see. I looked into his eyes. Yep, he's really angry at me. "I'm sorry!"

"Just..." He really looked like he wanted to kill me right now. I always screw up! I start crying again. Then, I feel the bed move and arms wrap themselves around me. I obviously knew it was Yuki, who else would be here? Unless it's a ghost. I look up to see whether it's Yuki or some kind of ghost. Nope, it's Yuki.

"Shuichi, please stop crying." he started "Can you just let me sleep for a while longer? After that we will go out to town." The town! I forgot about that! Yuki promised me that we would go out today to see how humans live; to see how Yuki lives. I nodded and headed out the room. I wanted to practice my walking so I decided to wander around Yuki's house. It's so huge! I hope I don't get lost. So I walked around the house and looked at the different rooms. They were all so incredible. My favorite room besides the 'pool' as Yuki calls it is this room with blue all around. There were three smaller pools in here; each one smaller than the other. One was just big enough for me to fit in. It didn't have any water in it. The second one was small and was almost as tall as me. On top of it was... AHHHHHH! Oh wait, it was my reflection. I touched it. It was solid like ice but it didn't feel cold. Interesting! I look at the tinier pool; which out of all the pools in this room, this one had water in it. It's round and reached my knees. It had this box behind it. On the box was this thingy. It was silver and really shiny. I touched it and accidentally pushed it down. Then there was a noise. It scared me. What was it? Oh no, did I break it? I must've broken it. Yuki would get angry at me. I started crying. Yes, I am very emotional, sue me. Yuki would hate me.

"Shuichi?"

Yuki. He'll hate me. I felt himself wrap his arms around me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I might've broken it!" I cried.

"Broken what" I point at the tinier pool. "What did you do?" he asked.

I told him about what I did and he started laughing. I don't get what's so funny.

"Shuichi, it's ok! You didn't break it! It's suppossed to do that."

I look up at him. "Really?"

"Yes. It's called a toilet."

"A 'toylet'? What's that?"

"It's what humans use to get rid of any wastes inside of them."

"How does anyone fit in there?"

"You don't go inside of it, you stand in front of it."

He wasn't making any sense to me. But the 'toylet' is very interesting. I want to know more. "Here, let me show you." he said, reaching his hand towards me. I take it and he lead me to the 'toylet'. It took a while, I finally learned how to use it. It's very fascinating. I even got to use it myself with Yuki's help. After we were done, we got dressed. I dressed into a blue 'miniskirt' and a white 'baby T'. That's what Tatsuha called them. I grabbed some red heart shaped hair pins and place one on each side. Yuki told me to keep my hair down, saying it makes me look like a goddess. Of course, I would prefer not pretending to be a girl, but I don't really have a choice. If humans found out I was a guy, they would wonder on my appearance, they may find out I'm a mermaid and send me back to the ocean, or worse, they would send me back with the scary idiot human or K as Yuki called him. I don't want that! I don't want to leave Yuki's side. So I have to do this. After we were ready and got our shoes on, we left for town.

It was amazing! There were so many different colors that could've made me blind. Yuki showed me so many things like 'ramen' and 'ice cream'. Ramen had these stringy things called 'noodles' and human vegetables, and they were served in these cups with hot water. I kept burning my mouth. And I didn't know why they called ice cream ice cream. It doesn't have any ice in them, but it's so good. Cold, but good! They came in so many colors. Human stuff is more than I had imagined it to be. After lots of walking around, we ended up at this really colorful building. There was a giant sign that said 'Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza'. I think that's the place Tatsuha mentioned being part of his dream to make clothes for this place. I wanted to see why so I asked Yuki if we could go in. He said it was ok, though I could tell that he didn't really want to. Oh well, I guess he just wants me to see it even though he doesn't like it. The inside was far more colorful than the outside. And there was lots of singing. People that were singing were wearing really funny looking clothes. But maybe it's their taste.

"Welcome, nanoda!"

A human with brown hair and blue eyes came up to us. He was wearing something covered in pink with blue pants with straps attached to them. There was a face on top of his head of some kind of cute creature with long things flopping down. He had a pink thing in front of his pants. He looked at Yuki.

"Hey, Eiri. Long time no see! Haven't seen you since Tohma's wedding. How are you, nanoda?"

"I'm doing good. It's nice to see you too, Mr. Sakuma. " said Yuki, though I could tell he didn't mean it. I wonder why.

The human looked over at me "This is a very pretty girl you have with you, Eiri." He grabs my hand and starts shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, nanoda. I'm Ryuichi Sakuma" He pulls out the pink thing "And this is Kumagoro. We are the owners of Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza, nanoda!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Sakuma." I said.

Mr. Sakuma led me and Yuki to a table. As soon as he was gone, I asked about this place to Yuki. He told me that this place is where people sign up to dress up in costumes and perform existing songs of other people. It sounds like an amazing place. I don't see why Yuki wouldn't like it. Then, Mr. Sakuma went up on that rised ground where people were performing after it was finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming for coming tonight, nanoda! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Our original act. Give it up for him!" Everyone started clapping, so I clapped with them. I wonder who this original act was. Different colored lights started shining. Someone was standing there and it wasn't Mr. Sakuma. Was this the original act? I looked at him...

SAKANO!!!!!!

What is he doing here? Did he come here to search for me? Oh no, looks like I've gotten myself in hot water.

**Pinkshuchan: Hoped you liked this chapter. Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here. Before I start the chapter, I just want to say thank you for your support. I was nervous on how this fanstory would turn out, but now I'm happy with what I got so thank you. Here's the next chapter everyone. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 9

Eiri's P.O.V

I woke up to a high pitched squeal right beside me; causing me to fall off the bed. There is only one who would do that. Shuichi. All I want is to sleep in before taking Shuichi into town. Is that too much to ask?

"Yuki? Are you ok?" Shuichi asked. I brought my face up so I could show him. Again, I just wanted to sleep. "I'm sorry!"

"Just..." I stopped before I said something I would've regretted. Too late! Shuichi started crying again. Oh boy. I love him, but sometimes he goes a little bit overboard on when to cry and when to be excited. There's only one way to stop his crying and that's holding him. He looks up at me.

"Shuichi, please stop crying." I told him "Can you let me sleep a while longer? After that we will go out to town." He nodded and left the room; giving me time to sleep.

I finally had gotten some sleep and was ready to take Shuichi out. You know, now that I think of it, it's like we're going out on a date. If that's the case, then this would be my first date. Wow! I then heard a flush sound. I guess Shuichi found the toilet. I went to check on him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I found him in the bathroom crying on the florr. What is with him and crying? Geez!

"Shuichi?"

He didn't stop. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I might've broken it!" he cried.

"Broken what?" He points at the toilet. "What did you do?"

From what he told me, all he did was flush the toilet. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shuichi, it's ok! You didn't break it! It's supposed to do that."

He looks up at me. "Really?"

"Yes. It's called a toilet."

"A 'toylet'? What's that?"

"It's what humans use to get rid of any wastes inside of them."

"How does anyone fit in there?"

"You don't go inside of it, you stand in front of it."

I guess it didn't make any sense from how he was looking at me. "Here, let me show you." I said, reaching my hand for him. He took it and I led him to the toilet. It took 3 hours, and I finally got him to use the toilet properly without dumping something stupid into it, like a coin or a candy wrapper or my watch or a rubber duck; please don't ask where he got the rubber duck. We then got dressed. Woah, Shuichi looks hot in his clothes. Tatsuha _really_ did a good job. And I'm glad Shuichi keeps his hair down. It looks better down than up! After getting ready and got our shoes on, we left for town.

When we got there, Shuichi looked at everything. To a normal person, all this wouldn't be interesting, but for a mermaid, I guess this is like being at another world. As we walked around, I've noticed lots of other guys staring at Shuichi. They really think Shuichi is actually a girl. Too bad guys, but Shuichi's mine! I'm not usually this possessive on anything, but I can't help myself when it comes to Shuichi. I mean, have you looked at him? It doesn't even matter to me that Shuichi's a guy. We went out to get some ramen for lunch. He didn't know how to eat it properly and ended up burning his mouth a lot. So then we went for ice cream. I got him strawberry and myself vanilla. The whole time we were eating ice cream, he kept asking why it was called ice cream when there wasn't any ice. He'll know everything about humans soon. I'm sure of it! After all that, we continued walking along. We ended up at Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. And Shuichi wanted to go inside. Great, just what I need. It's not that I hate the place, but I don't really like the owner. He's Tohma's friend and a huge nutcase. When I met him at Tohma and Mika's wedding, he was far more childish than me. And I was 10! But I don't want to disappoint Shuichi, so I told him it was ok. Wow, Shuichi really likes staring at everything. The place is really strange, but in its own strange way, it's also a pretty cool place. We could just look around then we can leave, and then we wouldn't have to see that nutcase Sakuma.

"Welcome, nanoda!"

Too late! He came up to us in a big pink bunny suit with blue overalls. In his overalls was his stupid pink stuffed bunny. Hopefully he won't recognize me.

"Hey, Eiri. Long time no see! Haven't seen you since Tohma's wedding. How are you, nanoda?"

Shit! I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now.

"I'm doing good. It's nice to see you too, Mr. Sakuma." I said, but I don't really mean any of it. He looks over at Shuichi.

"This is a very pretty girl you have with you, Eiri." He grabbed Shuichi's hand and starts shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, nanoda. I'm Ryuichi Sakuma." He pulls out the pink bunny "And this is Kumagoro. We are the owners of Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza, nanoda!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Sakuma." said Shuichi.

And so, Sakuma led me and Shuichi to a table. When Sakuma left, I knew Shuichi would be confused on this place so I told him. It must sound awesome to him. Well, if Shuichi likes this place, I'll have to get used to coming here a lot. After the last performance was done, Sakuma went onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming tonight, nanoda! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Our original act. Give it up for him!" Everyone started clapping; even Shuichi. I bet he doesn't understand what they mean. Oh well. The lights started shining and there was the original act; their big number. The guy looked like a nerd but his singing is not that bad. I'm sure Shuichi must be enjoying himself. I look at him and... Where did he go? I then felt something pull me under the table. It was Shuichi! What was he doing?

"We need to get out of here, Yuki." he whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Why? You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place."

"That was before... Come on!" He pulled me out and back into town. He didn't stop moving. I wonder what was wrong.

"What is it? One moment you were so excited to see it and the next you wanted to get out of there. What's wrong?"

We stopped. Shuichi looked into my eyes. "Yuki, I..."

"Eiri? Is that you?"

I recognize that voice. No, no! What was _she_ doing here? Well duh, everyone wanders in town but still. Right there was Miss Ayaka Usami. Remember when the old man said I needed to get myself a bride? Well, if I didn't find one before my 23rd birthday, I would have to marry Ayaka. But I _have_ found my bride, even though my bride is actually a guy. Ayaka looked at Shuichi. "Who's this?" she asked. I tried to speak before she cut me off. "No, the question is why are you two together?"

"Yuki was showing me the town." Shuichi said with enthusiasum.

"You mean to tell me that you were wandering around town with _my_ fiancee?"

Shuichi's eyes widen. A tiny "fiancee?" came out of his mouth. Tears started to fall. Before I could say something, he ran off. Ugh, why did Ayaka have to do this? I looked at her.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because you _are_ my fiancee."

"No, you're only my fiancee until either my 23rd birthday or until I find myself a bride I actually love."

"Are you trying to tell me that you _love_ that girl you were with?"

"... Yes."

And with that, Ayaka ran off crying as well. But it didn't matter to me. Right now, the most important thing in my mind is finding Shuichi and apoligize to him. I started looking everywhere I could for him. Where would he be?

"Bro!"

Great, just what I need. My idiot of a brother came when I'm in a crisis of finding Shuichi. But maybe he can help. I told him everything that happened and he agreed to help. We started searching high and low for him. I almost felt like crying. I've already lost him once in my life, I didn't want that to happen again. I wouldn't stop searching. Suddenly, I heard a voice; a familiar voice.

"Let go of me! Let. Me. Go!"

It was Shuichi. And he was in trouble. Tatsuha and I went to where we heard the voice and found Shuichi. He was being dragged off by a guy dressed completely in black. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans with black shoes. Was he a rapist? I didn't care. All I know is that he's hurting Shuichi, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran at him with anger. He turned around and raised his arm. It started glowing with electric volts. Who was he? I then felt like I was being electricuted and fell to the ground. I shouldn't be like this now. I have to save Shuichi! I have... to save...

**Pinkshuchan: What's going to happen next? What's happened to Yuki? And who is that guy that tried to take Shuichi away? Find out next chapter. Read and review, everyone!**


	10. Pinkshumission

Pinkshumission

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! I want to stop the story for a little something I want to talk about. You know from Chapters 1-6 I had this chats at the beginning and end of each chapter, then I stopped because someone told me to? At first I thought it wouldn't be a big deal to stop them. But now it's driving me crazy. The reason I had this chats at the beginning and end of each chapter was not only for fun, but also as a release from the story because since I'm the author of this fanstory, I know about when things would get emotional. And then this jerk (who I will not name) told me to stop for these reasons. Now I have something to say to that.**

"**The stupid chatting at the beginning and ending of each chapter is longer than the actual chapter" I never intended it to be like that. In my defense, I assumed the _chapter_ was longer than the chat. I didn't mean for the chat to be longer. That's a lesson learned!**

"**You're not talking to anime characters" True, I'm not actually talking to them, but isn't FanFiction's motto 'Unleash your imagination'?**

"**It's not amusing" I beg to differ! It may not be amusing to some people, but it doesn't mean it isn't amusing to others. And I'm not _forcing _people to read it. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't ruin it for other people!**

"**It's against ffnet's rules to post chat/rps" I don't know if that's true. From what I've read of the rules, I never saw anything that said that. And besides, if it's really not allowed, then how come I've seen some people do it?**

**In conclusion, which will put my story as well as my profile on the line, I'm posting a poll on my profile on whether or not I should bring the chats back. If you want to abuse me, then fine abuse me. But think about what you are doing. _This_ is my opinion!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here! I'm still posting up chapters as I'm running the polls (unless I get abused). By the way, the polls will end at the end of the week, so please give me your opinion. Onto the show!**

Chapter 10

Shuichi's P.O.V

I can't believe it! Yuki had a fiancee this whole time? And he didn't tell me? I feel like I should hate him. But I don't. I don't know why, but I can't find myself to hate him. Either way, I shouldn't give in and let him think it's not important to me. Does he even care for me? I don't know! These thought kept running through my head as I ran through the town. I didn't realize if anyone was in front of me until I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I told the person I bumped; not looking at him. I didn't want anyone to see me crying.

"Shuichi!"

How does this person know my name? Wait, I recognize this voice! I look up. No, why him?

"Taki."

There standing in front of me was Taki. He was wearing all black. Why he loves black, I'll never know. To me, I think it's too dark a colour.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with anger.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked "I'm taking you back home to the kingdom."

"How? In case you've forgotten, you are forbidden to have at least one fin into the kingdom's currents." I got him there. He's not allowed in, therefore he can't bring me back.

"That's where you're wrong, dear princess." What did he mean? "Your brother, King Hiroshi, was the one who sent me to find you. He promised me that if I find you, not only will I be allowed back in, but you will also be my bride."

No! I don't want to marry Taki. There is only one person I would want to marry, and that's Yuki. I wasn't going to let him take me, so I tried to escape. But he was faster than me and gripped onto my arm. It hurt so much!

"Let go of me! Let. Me. Go!"

But Taki didn't losen his grip. Instead, he tightened it! I want to be saved. I want to be saved by Yuki. YUKI!!!!!!!!

"SHUICHI!!!!!!"

Yuki? He came! And so did Tatsuha! But wait, Taki may not let me go so easily. Oh no! He's using his electric volts! Remember that each mermaid has their own power. And Taki is like an electric eel. He raised the hand he wasn't gripping me with and used his power. It hit Yuki! It brought him down and he went unconcious. He isn't gonna die, right? No! I can't let that happen. I tried forcing myself out of Taki's grip. It came to the point that he wrapped his arms aroung my waist. I started kicking at him. I'm not gonna give in to Taki and let Yuki die! Tatsuha was going to get me back but Taki threatened to do the same to him as he did Yuki if he tried. Stupid Taki!

"Why are you resisting, Shuichi?" asked Taki.

"I'm not going back home AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YUKI DIE!" I yelled louder on the second part.

"Why do you care what happens to that human?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

That's right! No matter what I love Yuki. He's my angel human! He's different from all the other humans. I wasn't going to abandon him! Suddenly, I felt a strong wind which managed to knock Taki; forcing him to let go on me. Who... Wait! There's only one person I know that can use wind. I look at the direction the wind came from, and I was right.

"Sakano?"

"Your Highness, run! I'll take care of Taki!" he yelled. He may be very timid, but when it comes to protecting me, he throws cowardice aside. Tatsuha grabbed Yuki and we ran off; leaving Sakano with Taki.

Why was everything happening? I can't think about now. I have to heal Yuki. After we found a place where it's safe and just us, I kissed Yuki's wounds. Healing kisses, remember? After kissing his head, he came to. I ended up crying. I was just so afraid of losing him! Yuki held me close to him.

"It's ok, Shuichi. I'm here!"

"That's why I'm crying. I'm just... so happy. If anything happened to you... I don't know what I'd... I don't care if you have a fiancee. I love you too much to let you go."

Yuki held onto me tighter. "She's not _actually _my fiancee." He told me "She was just someone I had to marry if I don't find myself a bride before my 23rd birthday."

I looked at him "Have you chosen your bride?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I'm looking at him."

My eyes widened. Did he just say what I thought he said? Am I dreaming? I pinch myself. Nope, I'm not dreaming. Yuki actually said it. But...

"But Yuki, we're both guys."

"So?"

"Wouldn't it be wrong?"

"It _is_ illegal in Japan."

"So how would we marry?"

"To everyone they all think you're a girl. If I had you walk around as a guy, we wouldn't be able to get married, but..."

"If I'm a girl, we _can_ get married."

"Question!" We looked at Tatsuha "Wouldn't they check if Shuichi's a guy or girl?"

"Doesn't Shuichi look too much like a girl to be assumed like one?"

"You have a point there bro!"

"Then it's settled! We just need to come up with a name for you."

I get angry. "What's wrong with actual name?"

"Two things. One, you have no last name. Two, your name 'Shuichi' is a guy's name. It'll give it away!"

He actually has a point. Being known as 'Princess Shuichi' made some people wonder if I was actually a girl or a neutral. So I let him choose a name for me.

"By the way, Shuichi." Tatsuha started "Who was that creep that tried to take you away?"

"That's right!" Yuki said in realization "He didn't seem human. Who was he?"

I told them everything. From Taki's identity to why he was here to my identity. I even told them about Sakano and why I forced Yuki for us to leave Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. Yuki and Tatsuha seemed to understand it. I'm glad they did! We were ready to leave until...

"Your Highness? Where are you, your Highness?"

Shit! Though I am happy he was there to save me from Taki, I didn't want to be captured by him. But too late. He found me.

"There you are, your Highness!" said Sakano "I was very worried about you. I'm glad I found you because..."

"Let me guess" I started "Take me back home, right?"

"Well, that, but I also wanted to make sure it wasn't Taki that found you. Honestly, what was King Hiroshi thinking when sending him. Taki was the one who almost destroyed the kingdom. Even though he was only a little child, what he did was inexcusable. But his Majesty King Hiroshi and Prince Suguru worry about you."

"Like I give a damn!"

"Your Highness, that's not something a princess should say." he gave his scolding voice.

"That's cause I'm _not_ a princess. This is why I left. Being treated like a young lady, let alone a princess."

He pointed at my clothes. "Then what do you call how you're dressed?"

"This is different! Here, everything is so amazing and I'm actually _loved_ for who I am."

"Are you really?"

"Yes!"

Everything was silent. Eventually, Sakano gave up. "Fine then. I won't force you to come home, but on the condition that I keep watch over you 24/7. Taki could come back after you."

I groaned. But it's better than being separated by Yuki. So I agreed. Even though he would be annoying, he _does_ care for me. And when I meant being loved by who I was, all the other guys that laid eyes on me and found out I was a guy were disguisted. But not Yuki. Instead he wants to make me his bride. Sakano _did_ start freaking out when he saw Yuki and I acting little lovey dovey, but he didn't stop it. He knows that it's important when I'm happy. Now, Yuki is bringing me to where everything matters; meeting his family.

**Pinkshuchan: Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan! Just to let you know the polls are doing great. But I'm not gonna spoil the results so far. You'll have to wait at the end of the week to find out. Let's hope that what you vote for becomes the winner. Also I've added a song into the story. I do not own it. Anyways, onto the show!**

Chapter 11

Eiri's P.O.V

I did it! Ever since six years ago, all I wanted was to find the mermaid with the beautiful tail and have that same mermaid become my bride. It's finally come true. But the problem now is to get my family excluding Tatsuha to accept Shuichi. And hopefully, they don't find out about Shuichi actually being male. I'm sure he could pull it off. His figure is very feminine and his voice is a bit high pitched for a guy. No one can suspect it. Tatsuha said he noticed Tohma and Mika in Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza. Either he's telling the truth or he wants to go there and the only way he can is to take us along. So we went anyways. And he was right! At their own table was my sister Mika and her husband Tohma. Well, it's now or never!

"Tohma! Mika!" I call out to them. They notice and call us over. I grabbed Shuichi's hand and took him through all the people to get there. Tohma spit out his drink in surprise and Mika's mouth dropped. Didn't expect me to bring such a beauty, right? We sat down with Tatsuha following. That guy Sakano was backstage getting ready for his performance as well as keeping his eye on Shuichi. He thinks that guy Taki would come back for Shuichi. I hope not! Anyways back to Shuichi meeting Tohma and Mika.

"Honey" I address Shuichi "This is my sister Mika and her husband Tohma. Tohma, Mika, this is Sango Shindo."

Yes, the name Shuichi's name as a human is Sango. It means coral. I thought it would fit. Don't you?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sango." said Mika.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." said Shuichi.

Tohma went closer to me. "Eiri, I thought you were supposed to find a bride, not an angel." Oh yes Tohma! This angel _is _my bride! Throughout the whole time, Tohma and Mika got along with Shuichi, and Shuichi didn't give it away that he was a mermaid let alone being male. But everything was about to turn into a nightmare.

"Hiya, nanoda!"

Dammit! I know it's to be expected since he's the owner but still. Sakuma came up to us along with his stupid pink rabbit. "Is there anyone here who would want to perform? Ow about you, Tohma?"

"No thank you, Ryuichi." said Tohma "Why not Miss Sango here?"

"Me?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes." said Tohma "You have the looks of an angel perfect for Eiri, but let's hear your voice to see if you're a true angel."

"I don't really want to..."

"C'mon Miss Sango. Let's hear you."

"I don't want to go up there alone."

"Then Eiri will sing with you."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it. What the hell? Tohma knows I can't sing. Why does he suggest me? But it would be for Shuichi, right? I know Shuichi can sing. And I know that it's as beautiful as Tohma hopes for it. He just wants to make sure that Shuichi the perfect bride for me. So I accept my fate to be humiliated by going up there and singing. We go into costume, go onto the stage and are given mics from Sakuma. Shuichi is dressed in a princess outfit and I'm dressed like a prince. The music starts playing, and it's the guys part first. Shit! Well, here goes nothing.

_Yuki_

_There's someone out there for me_

_I know she's waiting so patiently_

_Can you tell me her name?_

_This life long search is gonna drive me insane_

_How does she laugh, how does she cry?_

_What's the color of her eyes?_

_Does she even realize I'm here?_

_Where is she, where is she, where is she, where is this beautiful girl?_

_Who is she, who is she, who's gonna complete my world?_

_Where is she, where is she, where is this beautiful girl?_

_Who is she, who is she, who's gonna complete my world?_

_La da da da da da da_

_La da da da da_

_La da da da da da da_

_Where are you?_

Oh god! Can't believe I'm making a fool out of myself. After all I do sound like a dying moose. But it's for Shuichi. I have to.

_Shuichi_

_I'm staring out at the sky_

_Praying that he will walk in my life_

_Where is the man of my dreams? Yeah Yeah_

_I'll wait forever how silly it seems_

_How does he laugh, how does he cry?_

_What's the color of his eyes?_

_Does he even realize I'm here?_

_Where is he, where is he, where is he, where is this beautiful guy?_

_Who is he, who is he, who's gonna take me so high?_

_Where is he, where is he, where is this beautiful guy?_

_Who is he, who is he, who's gonna take me so high?_

_La da da da da da da_

_La da da da da_

_La da da da da da da_

Wow, compared to me, Shuichi sounds like an angel. I mean I knew that but still. For the next part, we just held hands and looked into each other's eyes for the rest of the performance.

_Yuki_

_Where are you?_

_There's someone out there for me_

_Shuichi_

_There's someone out there for me_

_Yuki_

_I know she's waiting so patiently_

_Shuichi_

_So patiently_

_Yuki_

_Can you tell me her name?_

_Shuichi_

_Can you tell me his name?_

_Yuki_

_This life long search is gonna drive me insane_

_Shuichi_

_How does he laugh, how does he cry?_

_What's the color of his eyes?_

_Does he even realize I'm here?_

_Yuki_

_Where is she, where is she, where is this beautiful girl?_

_Who is she, who is she, who's gonna complete my world?_

_Shuichi_

_Where is he, where is he, where is this beautiful guy?_

_Who is he, who is he, who's gonna take me so high?_

_Both_

_La da da da da da da_

_La da da da da_

_La da da da da da da_

_La da da da da_

_La da da da da da da_

The crowd cheered. Mostly because of Shuichi I knew that much. I guess Tohma knows I picked the right one. But will my father think the same way?

**Pinkshuchan: Hope you liked that chapter. When I looked for the name of this song, I got two different titles. So the song is either called Where Are You or Where is She. I don't really know. And sorry for the short chapter. I got this new game today I want to try. But the next chapter will be better. Read and Review everyone. And don't forget that if you haven't voted, please do so. I would appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone. This is Pinkshuchan. I was given another review from the same person who didn't have to be so mean to me. I mean, would you like it if someone sweared at you and threaten you to stop something when all you have to do is say it nicely? I don't! But I went back to looking at the rules. And sadly, the chats really aren't allowed (even if they _are_ funny) so I've stopped the poll and aren't bringing back the chats on this website. I'm sorry. But if everyone would want me to continue this story and make more stories in the future, I have no choice. Instead, if you guys want to see the chats, then check out my profile for a place you _can_ read them at. The actual chats will start on Monday. Onto the show!**

Chapter 12

Shuichi's P.O.V

Wow! This was quite an interesting day. Singing in front of all those people. With Yuki beside me. It makes me so happy just being able to sing with Yuki. I don't even _care_ if he isn't good at singing. Do you know how many guys flirted on me by singing? I don't care about how good they sound! Do they love me for me? No, to them I was just some prize they needed to win over. But Yuki's different. He cares about me and loves me for who I am. He doesn't need to be a good singer or a prince to win my heart. After spending the time with Mr. Tohma and Mrs. Mika, we all went home. I got dressed into my nightgown and went to look for Yuki. I found him on one of the lounge chairs near the pool. He was looking at something. I think that's what Sakano called a 'book'.

"Yuki?" I asked as I walked towards him "What are you doing?"

He keeps his eyes on the book. "Nothing, just reading."

"What are you reading?"

"A story."

"What kind of story?"

"A good story."

"What kind of good story?"

"A GOOD STORY THAT I'M TRYING TO FUCKING READ!" He glared at me. Why does he always have to get angry at me? I'm crying again. I promised myself I wouldn't cry again. But I can't help it. It hurts when the one you love always gets angry at you. He sighs. "I'm sorry, Shuichi." he said calmly "It's just that I was enjoying this before you came in."

"AND I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE READING! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" Ok, so I might've been a little too dramatic there. Still, I was just wondering what he was doing. I came back to my senses when I felt myself pulled closer to Yuki and felt his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. My hands felt his chest; there being a bit of muscle. Oh, my angel human. After a bit of making out, we pulled apart, gasping for air.

"I just wanted to know, Yuki." I told him.

"I know." he said "And I'm really sorry at yelling at you. It's just that after Tohma..."

I place my finger over his mouth. "I understand." I knew he didn't like having to sing up there when he didn't like to sing. Yuki smiled and we sat on the lounge chair; myself sitting on Yuki's lap. He told me that the book he was reading was called The Little Mermaid. It was the story of a young mermaid princess who goes off to the shore, where she saves a handsome prince from drowning. She wanted to be with him, so she made a deal with a sea witch to make her human. But to become human she had to give up her voice. When she made the deal, she finally got to be with the prince, but he loved another. She tried to kill him, but she loved him too much. In the end, she killed herself and turned into sea foam. It was so sad. I held on to Yuki tightly. I hoped that what happened in The Little Mermaid wouldn't happen for us. I hoped that Yuki felt the same way I did. I'm pretty sure he does, but it is sometimes questionable. Wait, what am I saying? Of course he does! If he didn't, he wouldn't of made me his bride. He wouldn't do all these things that may embarass him. I felt Yuki embrace me back. It was a moment of silence with just the two of us.

"I know you both have feelings but put them to a minimum."

So much for a moment of silence for just the two of us. "Sakano, I know you said that you need to protect me from Taki, but you don't have to act like your my father."

Sakano gave his scolding tone. "Someone has to give you sense of direction. And just think about what your brothers would say if..."

"...they saw me in love with a human. I get it Sakano!" He doesn't need to repeat it every time.

Yuki stood up. "Hey Sakano. Hope you have a pleasant sleep in the pool." He then pushed Sakano into the pool; turning him back into mermaid state, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the bedroom. I could hear Sakano shouting as we left.

"Where do you think you're going with the princess? Bring him back here! You better not do anything to him."

If anyone asked about Sakano, I don't know him. I know Yuki even though I've known him for a short time, and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And besides, I'm meeting Yuki's father tomorrow. Hopefully I do a good impression on him like I did Mr. Tohma and Mrs. Mika.

**Pinkshuchan: That was Chapter 12 everyone. And don't forget that if you loved my chats to check my profile to the place on Monday. They won't start until then. Read and Review everyone.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I thank you so much all you readers out there. Hope you don't mind if some of my chapters are small. On Tuesday I got the game Final Fantasy XIII and I love the Final Fantasy Series, so I want to go play it right now before my mom comes home and steals the chance, but first I give you this chapter. After all, I know how it feels to have to wait and wait for another chapter to come up. Anyways, I hope you like it (and I also hope Shuichi doesn't do anything to embarass himself in front of Yuki's dad).**

Chapter 13

Eiri's P.O.V

Oh God I'm nervous. Shuichi meeting the old man is making me so fucking nervous. Especially with Sakano hiding around so he could keep an eye out for Taki. By the way, why hasn't Taki tried a second attempt? What could be his plan? Hope it isn't anything to ruin this happiness I have with Shuichi. I love him too much to let him go. I would die for Shuichi! I'll never admit this, but I seriously would die for him.

We finally made it to the old man's mansion. Shuichi was obviously amazed from it, but he told me the size was nothing compared to the castle he lived in under the Sea of Japan. I'm sure a castle _would_ be bigger than a mansion. According to Tatsuha, the old man had been told by Mika about Shuichi; or should I say Sango since they don't know he's actually a guy. Well, as long as Shuichi does like what he did for Tohma and Mika and as long as Sakano doesn't come out and ruin anything, everything would go ok. I hope.

"Welcome to the Uesugi Mansion." welcomed the butler as we went in "Master Uesugi will be here shortly. He is just finishing off his work."

"Thank you." I said. We sat down in the living room and waited. God, I'm so nervous, I'm sweating more than a pig. What if he doesn't approve of Shuichi? What if he finds out Shuichi is a guy? What if...?!

I felt someone hold my hand. It was Shuichi. God, how lucky must I be to have him. And right now he looks beautiful. He's wearing a blue sundress with specks of white in certain places. He has makeup on so he looks proper to meet with the old man. His hair has a silver clip in the back to keep some of it out of his face. How could anyone create such a beauty? I just wanted to take him right here, right now.

"Eiri! Glad to see you, my son." Shit! Forgot about the old man. Anyways, I might as well show him my beautiful bride.

"Hello, Father. Good to see you too." I said, hugging him. I gestured at Shuichi. "I've come with my bride. This is Sango Shindo."

The old man took a close look at Shuichi. What does he think? Would he think Shuichi is good for me? Of course he is, but still.

"So you are the young lady that has captured Eiri's heart." said the old man.

"Yes I am." said Shuichi "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uesugi."

The old man looks at me. "She is a beauty and has manners, but I don't think she could make a good bride for you like Miss Ayaka would." What?! That bastard! Always thinking he knows me but he doesn't. Shuichi is the one for me! No one else qualifies!

"Father, Shu.. I mean Sango is the one for me. What makes you think that she wouldn't be the right bride?"

"Eiri, I understand how you would think that, but I'm just not sure if you only like her because of her looks or if you really love her. Personally, she just doesn't look like bride material nor does it seem like you both are in love with each other." The bastard old man is about to walk away and finalize his decision. I wanted to stop him but someone else has already done that.

"Wait Mr. Uesugi."

Shuichi walked up to him and faced him eye to eye. "I know I don't look like bride material but I can assure you that I love Yu... I mean Eiri more than anything. And I know he loves me too. If he didn't think that, he wouldn't choose me for his bride. Please reconsider, Mr. Uesugi."

"Young lady, I'm sorry but..." He paused, like he was in a trance. What was going on? The old man snapped out of it after a while.

"On second thought, now that I get a better look at you, you _do_ look like bride material." Huh?! I don't believe it. One moment the old man was refusing Shuichi as my bride, and the next moment, he accepts? What just happened? I go to the window quietly while Shuichi and the old man are talking. Maybe Sakano knows.

"Sakano, you there?" I whisper. Sakano comes out of a bush.

"What is it, Mr. Yuki?" he asked "You decide to give up the princess so he can come home to the Sea of Japan?"

"Fat chance!" I tell him "Can you tell me why my father kept refusing Shuichi and then he accepts him?"

"Ever heard of 'Too cute to comprehend?"

"What?!"

"Our young princess not only has the power to heal through a kiss. He can also hypnotize whoever he wants just by giving him 'the eyes'."

"'The eyes'?"

"When he stares at you with big pleading eyes, he can hypnotize them to do whatever he wants them to do."

"And he didn't do it all the other times he needed to why?"

"It can only work if it's what he heart really desires."

"But he could've used it on Taki."

"Taki is immune to it because of some black magic he learned. But enough about all this. Aren't you making the princess your bride." He disappeared into the bush.

"Sakano!" I whisper angrily. Damn, what is with all these questions? I need to _know_ all this if Taki comes back for Shuichi. But I guess he won't give it to me no matter what. After that talk with Sakano, I went back to see them still talking. So what if Shuichi and everything around him is a mystery. I'll find out soon enough.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter, and I'm going to play Final Fantasy XIII now. Read and Review everyone.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here. Glad you guys enjoy the story so far. It's Friday, March Break has come, and I'm all pumped up. And if you think the story is already getting extreme, wait till we get farther. I'm not going to tell you what to expect except for the warning, but expect the unexpected. Also I don't own the song used for this chapter. Here's a hint; many should know this song! Onto the show!**

Chapter 14

Shuichi's P.O.V

Yay! I'm going to be Yuki's bride. Wait, have I said it already? Well, I'll say it again. I'M GOING TO BECOME YUKI'S BRIDE! YAHOO! Sure, I had to hypnotize Yuki's dad to do so, but he was refusing me as 'bride material' for Yuki. I'm _so_ bride material for Yuki. I may not be female but I can do _anything_ a female can. Maybe more! Well, after we got back from Yuki's dad's place, Sakano kept giving me the 'don't hypnotize people unless it is an emergency' speech. That was until Yuki pushed him into the pool again. Yuki really likes doing that. Tell you the truth, so do I, but I'll never tell Sakano. The poor guy keeps going through so much, what with having to serve Hiro pretty much everyday and having to protect me. Though he gets so annoying I want to shut him up, I can't help but admire him for all the shit he goes through. He cares about me and the kingdom so much. He's a great guy!

The next day, Mr. Sakuma came to our place. He said that he and Kumagoro loved my performance two days ago and wanted me to sing for Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza for this afternoon. It sounded really fun, but would Yuki allow it? I looked at him to see if it was and he nodded. Mr. Sakuma and I started dancing around the room. I'm glad that Yuki would do anything for me, but it worries me that he may become a pushover. No, I shouldn't think that. He's anything but a pushover. And the reason why he lost to Taki before was because Taki wasn't being fair and used mermaid magic on him. I'm pretty sure Yuki would beat up any guy that tries to hurt me. At least, I think so.

Anyways, Mr. Sakuma asked me to come early to gat ready and perform. Boy, I was nervous. I looked at all the costumes he laid out for me to choose to wear. They were all so... how do I put this? Revealing! If I wore any of them, people would realize I'm a guy. Mr. Sakuma would tell Mr. Tohma and Mrs. Mika, in which they would tell Yuki's dad, which would mean that Yuki and I can't get married. No! What should I do? It would take some kind of miracle. Suddenly, I heard a crash behind me. Whoever caused it had one of the masks fall onto his head. I held my defense. It could be Taki or something else that would take me back home. Whoever, or whatever it was took out the mask and...

"Tatsuha? What the hell are you doing here?"

Tatsuha jumped at what I said. "I wasn't here to spy on you! I swear!" he said as if he was guilty "I came to look at the costumes!" He started to calm down. "I mean have you looked at them? I could make better costumes for this place than whoever made these did."

That's right! It's Tatsuha's dream to make costumes for this place. That gave me an idea!

"Tatsuha, do you want to make your dream come true right here, right now?"

He perked up. "Really?! Yeah! What do I need to do?!"

"All the costumes here are nice but too revealing. Everyone will realize I'm a guy if I wear any of these. Can you make something just as nice but not as reavealing?"

"You got it, Shu!"

And so Tatsuha started working on my outfit. He grabbed some nice colored material and tried to make it as nice as possible. After a while he was done. It looked very... wow! And it wasn't revealing. It was a rainbow colored dress that only showed my back and covered everything else. The skirt part of the dress was a little bit below my ass, but I didn't care. I was so happy, I hugged him as I thanked him. It was time for me to perform. I was nervous but there was no way I'm going to give up now. I went up on the stage with people behind me. The different colored lights shined on me. And I started singing.

_Shuichi_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each moment I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Chorus  
(Take a look at yourself)_

_Shuichi_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Chorus_

_(and cry)_

_Shuichi_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I spent all my years in believe in you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord_

_Somebody_

_Chorus_

_(Something)_

_Shuichi_

_Ooh, somebody_

_Chorus_

_(Somebody)_

_All_

_Can anybody find me..._

_Shuichi_

_Somebody to love?_

Wow, this performance sounds good so far. I didn't know I really had it in me. As I was singing, I heard whistles from some of the guys. Ugh, I _hate_ guys like that. Well too bad boys! I belong to one man. And that's Yuki!

_Shuichi_

_I work hard_

_Chorus_

_(She works hard)_

_Shuichi_

_Every day of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end_

_Chorus_

_(At the end of the day)_

_Shuichi_

_I take home my broken heart all on my own_

_I get down_

_Chorus_

_(Down)_

_Shuichi_

_On my knees_

_Chorus_

_(Knees)_

_Shuichi_

_And I start to pray_

_Chorus_

_(Praise the lord)_

_Shuichi_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Chorus_

_(Ooh)_

_Shuichi_

_Oh somebody_

_Chorus_

_(Somebody)_

_Shuichi_

_Ooh somebody_

_Chorus_

_(Somebody)_

_All_

_Can anybody find me..._

_Shuichi_

_Somebody to love?_

_Chorus_

_(She works hard)_

_Shuichi_

_Everyday_

_Chorus_

_(Everyday)_

_All_

_I try and I try and I try_

_Shuichi_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I've got a lot of water on my brain_

_I got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah!_

_Chorus_

_(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Shuichi_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_Chorus_

_(You just keep on losing and losing)_

_Shuichi_

_I'm ok, I'm alright_

_Chorus_

_(She's ok, she's alright)_

_Shuichi_

_And I ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Chorus_

_(Prison cell)_

_Shuichi_

_One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Chorus_

_(Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love)_

_Shuichi_

_Find me, find me, oh..._

_Chorus_

_(Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody_

_Somebody find me somebody to love)_

_All_

_Can anybody find me..._

_Shuichi_

_Somebody to love?_

_Find me somebody to love!_

After the music stopped, a nightmare came falling down on me. Water. Tiny droplets of water were falling onto everyone, including me. Oh no. I'm gonna transform. Everyone will see that I'm actually a meramid. That's what I thought at first. Until everything went black. I couldn't see a thing. Well, it's a good thing because no one saw my tranformation, but I felt someone pick me up and carry me over my shoulder. I was so scared. Who was it taking me? Was it Taki? I knew it would be kinda hard kicking since my legs had turned back into a tail, but I tried anyways.

"Ow! Stop it Shuichi! It's me!"

I knew that voice. Yuki? We got out of the building into an empty alleyway and it was Yuki carrying me over his shoulder. He put me down and put a blanket over me to cover my tail. He must know what was going on.

"Yuki? What happened? Why did tiny drops of water come in the building? And why did everything become so dark?"

"Everything became dark because Sakano hit the light switch, so no one can see you as you are now." he said "As for the sprinklers, let's just say if Sakano and I hadn't done what we did, you would've been in even more hot water!"

**Pinkshuchan: Uh oh! What did Yuki mean by that? Was it Taki? Ot was it someone or something after Shuichi? You'll find out next chapter. The song was Somebody To Love and it was the We Will Rock You Musical version. It was hell putting up these lyrics but it's rewarding at the end. Read and Review everyone!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! This is Pinkshuchan here! On our last chapter, Shuichi was almost discovered to be a mermaid. Luckily, Yuki managed to save him. But the question is... Who was it that tried to do such a thing? Was it Taki? Or is it not? Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 15

Eiri's P.O.V

Why? Why did this happen to me? Sakuma came to my place for Shuichi. What does he want? Better not be because he wants to steal Shuichi away from me. If _anyone_ steals Shuichi away from me, they're dead. I go see what it is to find out that Sakuma wanted Shuichi to sing for Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza this afternoon. Shuichi looks at me to see if it's ok. Good thing his eyes weren't pleading. But I have to say yes anyways. Otherwise I'll be hypnotized to say it. It was nice when it was just healing kisses, but he can also hypnotize people? What other powers would he have because he's a mermaid? I guess I'll find out the longer I stay with him. So I say yes and both Shuichi and Sakuma are bouncing around. Sigh, what have I gotten myself into?

Shuichi and I left early so he could get ready. I got myself a drink and just sat. But I felt something moving behind me.

"What do you want, Sakano?"

Sakano came in front of me; his eyes full of worry. "Mr. Yuki, I sense a terrible danger on the princess. We should take him back to the house."

"What, is Taki around?"

"No, it's something else. I'm not sure what though."

Sigh. What could it be? Can't be more dangerous than Taki. "Tell you what, Sakano. You go look around the whole room and I'll keep a lookout here."

"Yes. That's it! Oh, what a disaster it would be if anything happened to the princess." He then walked away. Come on, what would happen? What kind of danger would hurt Shuichi?

"Well, if it isn't my good friend, Mr. Eiri Yuki."

Oh no! I now know what Sakano was talking about. I turned to the direction of the voice. The one that brought all this in the first place.

"K!"

What was he doing here? Maybe looking for Shuichi? That's obviously it. After all, last time I saw him was when I saved Shuichi from his grasp. He doesn't know about it, does he?

"How are you doing, Mr. Yuki?" asked K as he shook my hand.

"I'm good, thanks." I said, trying to keep my composure. I can't look nervous. He can't suspect a thing. Hopefully, he'll go away.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Shit! "No, go ahead!"

So he sits in the seat next to me and starts talking. I don't really focus on what he's saying. What if he knows that _I'm _the one who helped Shuichi out? This is bad. Then, Sakuma goes up on the stage. Perfect timing. He can't talk to me while a performance is going on. Wait, isn't Shuichi the first one to perform? Shit! K will recognize him, and try to take him back to the aquarium of hell. I got to think of something.

"Hey, K. Why don't you go get yourself a drink?" I say.

"I'm not really that thirsty."

"Seriously, you should really get yourself a drink. You look thirsty."

"I'm not! Besides, I want to see the entertainment."

"You would lack a drink you really need just to see amateur performers sing? What kind of hydrogeologist are you?"

K looked offended by that. "I happen to be the best, young man!"

"I'm not so sure."

"I am! I just happen to not be thirsty."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then go get yourself a drink."

"Yes, I'll... Hey! Wait a minute! You tricked me!

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Glad we see eye to eye."

I was getting K really mad now. I need to get him to leave before... Too late! Shuichi had gone onstage and was singing. And wow what a dress he was wearing. Wait, now's not the time for this! K has caught sight of Shuichi.

"Hey, that's the mermaid!"

"Mermaid?" I try to act stupid "What mermaid?"

"Remember the mermaid I showed you at the aquarium? Well, she somehow managed to escape!"

I pretend to be surprised. "No!"

"Yes, and now I've found her!"

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought the meramid had blue hair and green eyes?"

"No, she had pink hair and violet eyes."

"No, she didn't!"

"Yes, she did!"

"No, she didn't!

"Yes, she did!"

"Yes, she did!"

"No, she... Oh, you're not getting me this time. I _know_ it's her! And I can prove it... with this!"

What the hell...?! "A water gun?" He really is an idiot! How would he catch a mermaid with a water gun?

"Yes, a water gun. I shoot her with this and she'll turn back into a mermaid. And then I got her!"

Oh no! He's right now that I think of it! When Shuichi goes into the bath, his legs turn back into a tail after touching water. And the reason why I know that is _not_ because I spy on him in the bath because I worry about him and then he starts playing with bubbles in his bath and he moves around a lot which seeing him like that makes me... Hmph, anyway, I need to help Shuichi before K gets him. But how? K goes up onto the platform above the lights and shoots his water guns. He has good aim but with Shuichi moving around a lot, he can't get his target. Shuichi may be out of this safe. That's until K reached his Plan B. He was heading to the emergency sprinklers. I needed to get Sakano and fast. But to my relief, Sakano was already at the light switch. I see his plan! When K gets to the sprinklers, Sakano will hit the light switch before anyone sees the tranformation, then I come and grab Shuichi. Everything went just that. Of course I kept getting smacked by Shuichi's tail.

"Ow! Stop it Shuichi! It's me!"

Shuichi stops at just that. We make it out to an empty alleyway. I put him down, found a blanket, and cover him with it. He kept asking questions on what was going on. I couldn't tell him. He would worry. And we've already got a lot to worry about. After Sakano got out while avoiding the sprinklers himself, we went back home. We all got dried and Shuichi went back to getting legs again. He doesn't scream about it as often anymore. It's good too. I don't like it when he's screaming in pain like that. Shuichi went to bed and Sakano went back into the pool. I decided it was the perfect oppotunity to work on my next novel. Before I made it to my study, I notice mail in my mailbox. I take a look; checking for any bills that might've came up. For the most part it was junk mail, but the last envelope in the pile didn't. I open it and take a look. It's from the old man! What was it for? Tea? No, worse!

It was in invitation to an English style party!

**Pinkshuchan: Wow! Shuichi and Yuki have to avoid K and Taki and then get invited to a party. What crazy things will I come up with next? Till next time! Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here! See you guys had forgotten about K. Well, I haven't. You think I was gonna let Shuichi escaping the aquarium go that easily? Fat chance! And now Shuichi and Yuki have to go to this party. Also can't let you guys forget about Kitazawa either so there's something I will be adding later in the story that will not only have you not forget him, but for Yuki also. Anyways, enough of this blabber! Here we go!**

Chapter 16

Shuichi's P.O.V

"Your Highness, Mr. Yuki! You both have to do this right!"

How did things become like this? Oh right. Yuki got an invitation to a party that's in a few days, and it said to bring me along. Of course, it is a party with tiny snacks for the guests, wine to drink, and dancing. And because I am a mermaid, I am not good at dancing. Yuki also said it had been three years since he had danced like this. So Sakano being the genius of both land and sea is teaching us how to dance. It's not going so well though. Yuki and I keep stepping on each others feet, tripping, start doing another dance, fall into the pool when for some reason we aren't anywhere near it, and any other possible disaster between two people dancing.

Sakano sighed. "How hard is it to do the waltz? It's easy!"

"For you, maybe!" I explain "I mean, you're not the one who has to wear heels!"

"Ladies are _supposed_ to dress in long formal dresses and high heels. Especially princesses!"

"What's that have to do with me?"

"You are a princess!"

"A _male _princess!"

"They think you're a woman!"

"But they don't know I'm a princess!"

"It doesn't matter! Either way, you still have to wear the outfit."

Sigh! I can never win against Sakano! Oh, well. He knows what best. He knows about everything. So I should do what he says. We continued to practice until we heard Tatsuha come in. Yuki looked angry; muttering something about how he never knocks and come in like he lives here. I decided to greet Tatsuha.

"Hey, Tatsuha! What's up?"

"Shuichi! Just the guy pretending to be a girl I wanted to see! Guess what, you know that dress that you had me make for you for your performance? Mr. Sakuma loved it. He gave me the job as the costume designer!"

Yay! "I'm so happy for you! Your dream came true!"

"And it's all thanks to you!"

"Me? How?"

"It's because you wanted _my_ costume instead of the others."

"Well, that's because..."

"I know. Because they were too revealing! But still! My dream came true because of you. So I made you something."

He made me something? "Tatsuha, you don't have to..."

"But I want to! It's a gift from me!" He handed me a present in nicely colored paper. Well, I can't let this gift do to waste, so I was about to open it until Tatsuha stopped me. "Not yet! This is for the party my dad is throwing." For the party? Did he make me something to wear? Well, I was going to ask about it anyways. "Also, because of my graditude, anytime you need help in anything and I mean _anything_, let me know."

Yuki hit him in the head. "Don't get any ideas!" he said.

"I tried. Well, see ya bro! See ya Shuichi! See ya guy with glasses!"

"THAT'S SAKANO!" yelled Sakano. But Tatsuha didn't listen. Instead he left. So we continued on practicing until Tatsuha came back. Yuki looked like he wanted to murder him. Tatsuha said he came back because he forgot that Yuki and I were to go to the mansion at the day of the party before it starts. And _then _he left; having Yuki and I practice again.

The day of the party came really fast. We left for the mansion and got ready. Yuki's father suggested that we came in our regular cloths and change when we got there. I went to one of the change rooms in the girls' room and opened the dress. Oh my God. It's so beautiful. Tatsuha went all out for this one. I put it on and it fit perfectly. I came out and looked ay the mirror. This looked like a dress an actual princess would wear. The dress had big straps that rested under my shoulders. The skirt part covered my legs. And it was blue; ocean blue. There was a silver ribbon that went around my waist and a diamond in the middle of my chest.

"When Tatsuha said he made a dress, I didn't think it would look like that."

I turned around to see Mrs. Mika starding as the doorway. She was in a nice long black dress with a red ribbon around her waist and no straps on her shoulders. She had ruby earings and a ruby necklace for jewelry. Her hair was tied up into a bun with a ruby elastic. I went back to getting myself ready like putting makeup on and my accessories. I put on diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Making my hair nice enough for the party was a problem. I was ok putting clips in but having to curl my hair and stuff like that I don't know how to. I heard Mrs. Mika's giggles at my confusion on how to use the curler. She took it from me. "Here. Let me help."

"Thanks." Mrs. Mika is really nice. And she did a good job on curling my hair. She brushed and curled it really nice. As she did so ,we were having a 'girl talk'. We were mostly talking about Yuki.

"Eiri is a really nice guy, but he's such the dreamer." said Mrs. Mika "I'm glad he finally found a bride instead of gawking at the sea all his life."

"Yes, he is nice." I said "And I don't see a problem with having dreams. Everyone has dreams!"

"True, but let me tell you something. Girl to girl. Don't take it to offense but before he met you, six years ago he kept talking about a beautiful mermaid that saved him from drowning and kissed his wounds away. Ha ha, he kept saying that when he would see her again, he would have her become his bride. It's silly!"

Wow, Yuki _really_ wanted to have me as his bride? After what happened six years ago? Oh, Yuki, my sweet angel human. I love you too! I've always wanted this to happen too. I wanted to become your bride and stay in your embrace forever.

"He's really wonderful."

"What was that, Sango?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Did I say something out loud? "Nothing." I assure Mrs. Mika. When she finished curling my hair and tying some of it back with a silver ribbon like the one around my waist but smaller, I was about to leave ready for the party.

"Wait, Sango."

I turn back to Mrs. Mika. She pulls out a small wrapped box. "This is from Tohma and myself. Something to complete your appearance." I take it and open it. Oh my! Inside the box was a small diamond tiara. It was so beautiful. Mrs. Mika took it out of the box and gently placed it on my head.

"There. Now you look like a princess."

I _did_ look like a princess. Of course I _am_ a princess but still. I was so happy, I hugged her. "Thank you, Mrs. Mika!" I replied.

"Please Sango. Call me Mika. We are going to be sister-in-laws soon." she said. I nodded.

"Thank you, Mika." And I walked out; ready for the party.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww. Shuichi's getting along with Yuki's brother and sister. How's the party going to be like? Find out next chapter! Read and Review everyone!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone! Pinkshuchan here. I'm so happy because of all your views. I thank you! If I could I would give everyone cookies, but I can't. So why not treat yourself to a cookie while reading this chapter. If you don't have a cookie or don't like cookies, then treat yourself to another treat. I don't own the songs used. One of them is one of my all time favorites. Here's the next chapter! This may be the longest chapter I've written so far. Pay close attention to the songs! I'll tell you why at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 17

Eiri's P.O.V

The party was tremendous. So many people who were either rich or famous were here. All the men were wearing the same type of suit and the ladies were wearing different dresses. It looks like a room full of penguins and peacocks. Also, it's boring. Everyone was talking about their how rich or famous they are or gloating about wat made them so rich or famous. I don't give a damn about all that. I didn't even want to be here in this old people party anyways. I just wanted to stay home with my beautiful Shuichi. However, if we stay here, I get to see what dress Shuichi wears. Tatsuha said it was his best dress. I want to see for myself. I saw Mika come out and walk towards me.

"Watch that your eyes don't pop out of their sockets, Eiri." she whispered in my ear. What did she mean by that? Did she mean it in a good way or a bad way? Guess I'll find out right now, because Shuichi just made it to the room.

Oh My God!!!!!! Is that really Shuichi? He's... he's... far beyond beautiful. Like, no words can describe it! His dress was long with thick straps resting under his shoulders. A silver ribbon was tied around his waist. In the middle of his chest was a diamond. And the best part of the dress was that it was blue. Not just any blue, mind you, but it was as blue as the ocean itself. This was the first time I've seen him with jewelry on, but it looked good on him. Then again he looks good in almost everything. Both his earrings and necklace were made of diamond. A silver ribbon like the one around his waist but smaller was tied in the back of his hair. But what made him the most stunning was the diamond tiara on his head. It seemed like as if he was Cinderella at the ball. It's hard to believe he isn't human. Well actually he isn't human, but I mean that he isn't something from this world. I guess everyone else thinks so too, for they were all staring at him. Even the music stopped the moment they saw Shuichi. Shuichi noticed everyone staring at him and just walked forward towards me.

"Everyone's staring at me." he said softy as soon as he reached me.

"Don't worry. They just don't know how to react." I assured him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you look... really _really_ beautiful tonight."

"Do I?" His eyes grew big with happiness.

I nodded. But I can't have everyone staring at him for the whole party, so I glared at the old man. He noticed my glance and regained his composure.

"Now everyone. I would like to say thank you for coming. The reason why I have invited you all here is because my son, Eiri Uesugi, also known as Eiri Yuki to many has found a bride. So, I grant the first dance of the evening to him and his soon to be wife, Miss Sango Shindo."

Everyone clapped. Shit, we have to dance? No, it's ok. Sakano has taught us how to properly dance so it's alright. The music started playing, Shuichi and I got into the right starting position, and we started to dance. A man and woman got in front of the band with mics. They must be part of the music. As Shuichi and I were dancing, they were singing.

_Man_

_Yeah, oh yeah_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me Princess now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming._

_Woman_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I nver knew_

_But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Unbelievable sights_

_Man_

_(Unbelievable sights)_

_Woman_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world_

_Man_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_Woman_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Man_

_Hold your breath, it gets better_

_Both_

_I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far_

_Woman_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Man_

_(A whole new world)_

_Woman_

_A whole new world_

_Man_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Both_

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_

_Man_

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

As the music kept playing, Shuichi and I never looked away from each other's eyes. We started to be in our own world. There was no one around. The music and the vocals were the only sound we could hear. The only movement was the two of us dancing. I felt like I wasn't even touching the ground. Like we were dancing on clouds.

_Woman_

_Oh, a whole new world_

_Man_

_(A whole new world)_

_Woman_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_Both_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Woman_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Man_

_(A whole new world)_

_Woman_

_Every turn a surprise_

_Man_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Woman_

_Every moment red letter_

_Both_

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_

_Woman_

_Anywhere_

_Man_

_There's time to spare_

_Woman_

_Let me share_

_Man_

_This whole new world with you_

_Woman_

_With you_

_A whole new world_

_Man_

_A whole new world_

_Woman_

_That's where we'll be_

_Man_

_Where we will be_

_Woman_

_A thrilling chase_

_Man_

_A wonderous place_

_Both_

_For you and me._

We stopped dancing; completely lost to each other's eyes. We leaned forward to kiss until we heard clapping and we found ourselves back at the party. Damn, if it weren't for them, I would've taken Shuichi right then. Well, there's always _after_ the party. When everyone finished clapping, Shuichi and I got out of way so everyone else could have the dance floor. We went to the punch bowl table and got ourselves a drink. Just get ourselves a drink and then we can leave. That's what I thought at first.

"Mr. Yuki! A pleasant surprise to see you here!"

Shit! Why is he...? Wait, _why_ am I asking? He is a famous hydrogeologist. Still, why didn't he just refuse the invitation? There coming up to us was K. He shook my hand. I tried to act like I wasn't guilty of anything, except for the fact that he knows Shuichi is the mermaid he captured in his aquarium and who I saved. K was looking at Shuichi. Oh no. What's he gonna try?

"So, you are Mr. Yuki's bride." he said to Shuichi.

"Y...yes, I am." Shuichi studdered. He obviously recognizes K. Of course he would. K was the one who took him from the Sea of Japan. "Would y...you want some punch?"

"No, thank you miss. I already have a drink right here." He pointed to his glass. It was filled with water. Shit! "Would you like some?" No, he splashed the water onto Shuichi's dress. It got just underneath his hip. The water was going through the fabric. Shuichi slipped into my arms. They're gonna find out he's a mermaid.

"Mwhahahahahaha! I got you, mermaid!" he laughed loud enough that everyone could hear over the music. They were wondering what was going on. I wanted to get Shuichi out of here but I couldn't. There was no where to run. K walked up closer to Shuichi and grabbed the skirt part of his dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would proud to say that the woman in front of you is not one of us. If fact, she happens to be a mermaid!"

"That's idiotic!" I recognized that voice to be Tohma "Mermaids do not exist, Mr. Winchester."

"You would think Mr. Seguchi, but I have proof. For you see, I splashed water through the dress, which if water comes into contact with a mermaid while in human form, she will tranform back into a mermaid. Behold!" And he lifted up the skirt part just a bit. I didn't want to look. But instead of surprising gasps followed by whispers of 'it's a mermaid', there were surprising gasps followed by 'Yeah, some mermaid, you pervert.' I looked myself. No way. Shuichi still has legs! But how? The water went through the dress. I saw it myself. Shuichi slipped into my arms. How did...

"Mr. Winchester." I hear the old man say "I think that losing bits of your popularity and your money has made you mad."

"Yeah, I'm mad. I'm extremely mad. There are mermaids around. They are everywhere!"

"SECURITY!"

Security came and grabbed K. He tried to struggle, but it was no use. He looked at me as he was being dragged away. "The mermaid has you under her spell, Mr. Yuki. Fight it! You are under her spell!" He's right. I am under his spell. But it wasn't on purpose. I just happened to fall for him. I took Shuichi's hand and I excused us out of the party to dry Shuichi's dress.

When we got to the bathroom, I grabbed a hairdryer and started blowing on the dress while Shuichi was still wearing it. The stain wasn't big enough to take it off. "How did you manage to keep your legs, Shuichi?" I asked after I finished drying the dress. Shuichi started to blush. He lifted the skirt enough so I could get a good look and... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Underneath his dress was some poofy underpants like what ladies wore in the olden days. I couldn't help but laugh. It was just so funny. "Nice underpants."

"Sakano forced me to wear them." He told me "They may not be the most attractive to wear under a dress like this, but it _did _save me tonight."

I nodded. Sakano always knows how to protect Shuichi. I'm grateful to him three times. First for saving Shuichi from Taki, then for helping me save him from K at Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza, and now this. It's because of him I still have Shuichi with me, even if he wants to bring Shuichi back to the Sea of Japan himself.

"Yuki?" I heard Shuichi ask me "We'll always be together, right? You wouldn't let anyone take me away?"

"Of course I wouldn't Shuichi." I assured him. I need to show him how much I love him. I got it. "Come with me." I took his hand and lead him around the mansion.

We kept walking until we reached a door that said in nice cursive letters 'Eiri's Room'. I opened the door and turned the lights on. I brought him back to my old bedroom. It hasn't changed a bit! The bed was still a double bed with wood railings. The walls were painted white with blue rims at the bottom; looking like waves of water. The ceiling had one big light in the middle that was the only one on and tiny lights all around that weren't on. The floor was an ocean blue carpet; that felt like stepping on sand. And there was a giant window that was closed by a curtain.

"Is this your room, Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

I nodded. "Let me show you the best part." I said, turned the lights off and hit another switch. The tiny lights turned on; looking like stars in the sky. Ocean waves sounds flooded the room along with the music of downstairs.

_Man_

_I wanna call the stars_

_Down from the sky_

_I wanna live a day_

_That never dies_

_I wanna change the world_

_Only for you_

_All the impossible_

_I wanna do._

Suddenly, blue smoke came from secret liitle holes near the floor. With everything around, it looked like water. It reached up to my knees. Shuichi screamed a tiny scream and jumped onto the bed; making sure not to touch the smoke. I chuckled at this.

"Shuichi, it's not water. It's just smoke made to look like water. It's completely harmless."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now come on." I reached my hand to him and he steps off. He sees that I'm right and starts dancing.

"This is like dancing on the ocean." he said "Except I don't turn into a mermaid at touching it." I nodded.

_Woman_

_I wanna hold you close_

_Under the rain_

_I wanna kiss your smile_

_And feel the pain_

_I know what's beautiful_

_Looking at you_

_In a world of lies_

_You are the truth._

_Both_

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_I'll make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me._

I heard something outside. Curious, I opened the curtain. Shuichi gasped in amazement.

"Flowers!"

"They're called fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah, an art made of fire that works."

He giggled at that. I pulled him close to me. He laid his hands on my chest while I lay mine on his back. We look at each other; staring into each others eyes for the second time tonight.

_Man_

_I wanna make you see_

_Just what I was_

_Show you the loneliness_

_And what it does_

_Woman_

_You walked into my life_

_To stop my fears_

_Everything's easy now_

_I have you here_

_Both_

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_I'll make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

_Man_

_Ooooooh_

The next thing we know, we're making out on the bed with Shuichi lying under me. I felt myself get hard. I moved my lips to his neck where he gave a high pitched gasp. I stopped at instinct and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just was a little shocked is all." he told me.

_Woman_

_In a world without you_

_Man_

_(In a world without you)_

_Woman_

_I would always hunger_

_Man_

_(I would always hunger)_

_Woman_

_All I need is your love_

_Both_

_To make me stronger_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_I'll make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

_When you tell me that you love me_

What was I doing? I shocked Shuichi just by kissing his neck. Do mermaids not have sex? They don't do they? I mean they don't have... you know. That would mean showing Shuichi something new. But, what if he doesn't like it? What if he starts thinking of me as a monster? I mean, what I was about to do is like...

It's no different from what Kitazawa tried to do to me.

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

I look at Shuichi. So beautiful and innocent. I don't want him to lose that. I don't want him to start feeling like how I feel from what happened between me and Kitazawa.

"Nothing." I assure him softly "It's nothing." I stand up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Go get yourself changed, then we are going home." As I walk out, I turn off the star like lights, the wave sounds, and the water like smoke. I exit the room, leaving a dumbfounded Shuichi by himself.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, there's the chapter. Anyways, the reason why I wanted you to pay close attention to the songs was because they give hints to what's going to happen later in the story. So I hope you liked this chapter. The songs were one of my favorite songs A Whole New World (and it's the version sang by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey because I really like that version) and When You Tell Me That You Love Me by Westlife and Diana Ross. Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here. Today is the best day ever! First, we have the debut of my chats on the website on my profile. So be able to check when it's there. If I don't have them on yet, I'll have them on soon. Second, this is the moment many might be waiting for; the lemons. And I don't mean the fruit. I'm really embarassed just by the thought that _I'm_ writing this. Sorry if it took too long. But anyways onto the show!**

Chapter 18

Shuichi's P.O.V

I wonder what's wrong with Yuki. It's been a week since the party and he hasn't talked to me ever since. He keeps himself locked up in his study; saying he's working when he actually just sitting there. The only time he comes out is to go to the bathroom, but I hear him moaning. I would ask what was wrong, and he would just shake his head. It's been going on for a week and I'm worried. Was it something I did? Does he hate me now?

I'm sitting here at the edge of the pool; my tail swishing in the water. I'm singing a sad tune hoping that Yuki would hear it, come hold me, and tell him what's wrong. I would tell him about how I feel with him staying in his study and only leaving to go to the bathroom, he would tell me he'll stop and things with go back to what they were. But he never came out to me. So I stay here; repeating my song until either he comes or my throat becomes dry. Instead of coming to me, he heads for the bathroom. It's faint, but I can hear him moaning.

"Your Highness, you shouldn't have to be like this just because of a human." Sakano said to me, sounding like he was suffering because of my song "Maybe you should forget about him and come back to the Sea of Japan."

"I'm not going back." I merely tell him "I'm not going back to a world that treats me like I'm nothing."

"Then why are you _here_?"

I didn't really think about it. For a week, Yuki hasn't said a word to me. He seemed to act like I didn't exist, that I'm just a figment of his imagination. He treated me like nothing. But it's because something is wrong. I won't choose to go back to the Sea of Japan until I find out what's wrong with him. But how?

"Hello there Shuichi!"

Perfect timing Tatsuha! He would know what's wrong with Yuki. "Tatsuha!" I say to him "I need your help. Yuki hasn't been asking like himself lately. He always hides himself in his study and only comes out to go to the bathroom. And when he's in there, he keeps moaning."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How does he moan? Like he's in pain?"

"Hear for yourself." I quickly got myself dry, turned my tail to legs, put on a skirt that Yuki keeps around when I change and drag Tatsuha to the bathroom where you can still hear Yuki moaning. Tatsuha listens. After he gets the idea we head back to the pool.

"Well Shuichi." he tells me "I know exactly what's wrong with him, and don't worry he's not in any pain."

"What is it then?"

"He's masturbating!"

Sakano screams. "Y...Your H...Highness" he studders "Y...you now know w...what's w...wrong with h...him. Now let's g...go back h...home."

"But I don't even know what it is." I tell him. I turn back to Tatsuha "What's masturbating?"

"He's giving himself pleasure."

"What kind of pleasure?"

"A sexual pleasure."

"Sexual? What's that?"

"Mr. Tatsuha, I think you should stop explaining this to the princess." Sakano speaks up.

"Hey relax dude." Tatsuha says to him.

"It's Sakano."

"Hey, the point is little Shuichi here can't stay a child forever. He needs to know this stuff. Especially if he wants to help my bro."

That brings me back to the conversation. "Help him?"

"That's right. Tell me, when did all this start?"

"It started at the party. Yuki showed me his room and then" I blushed at this point "We made out on his bed."

"Did you guys do anything other than that?"

"He kissed my neck. It felt so good I was a little surprised. He heard me gasp and asked if I was alright. I told him I was, but he left to go to the bathroom and told me to get dressed to come back home. And he's been like this ever since."

"I think that he's like this because he feels ashamed that he tried to do _it_ with you when you had no idea. So, if you show him you know about it and show him you want it too, then you would do _it_ and break him out of this frustration."

"One question."

"Yeah?"

"What's _it_?"

Sakano started pushing me away. "Something you don't really need to know about. Nope." This is going too far.

I stop Sakano from pushing me. "Stop it, Sakano. I need to know this. If I want to stay with Yuki, I have to know anything and everything I can to be with him. So tell me Tatsuha, what's _it_?"

"Sex."

Sakano fainted. I still didn't understand it so Tatsuha had to give me a lesson. I blushed at finding out. This is what Yuki wants? Well, if it is then I'll do it! So Tatsuha started giving me a lesson on how to get me and Yuki into 'the mood'.

"Ok, Shuichi. The first thing to get you both in the mood is a sexy costume. And I have something for you here." He lifts up a pink see through fabric. I didn't get it.

"And what does this do?"

"This is a skirt."

"Do I wear it over my tail?"

"No, you wear it while you're human."

"Then what kind of underwear do I wear under this?"

"You wear _nothing_ under this."

I was shocked. Tatsuha expected me to wear _that_? With nothing underneath? "But, Yuki would see my..."

"It's not like he hasn't seen it before."

That's right! When I first managed to turn myself human, Yuki did see my dick. It's the reason why he knows I'm a guy. So it's not like this is any different.

"Ok, you win Tatsuha. Besides, it's to help Yuki."

So Tatsuha taught me some more stuff. Before you know it, I'm all ready and waiting for Yuki. Tatsuha came into Yuki's study and told him that he made a new outfit for me, which he kinda did, and wanted his opinion. It worked. Yuki headed to the bedroom where I was waiting for him. He opened the door and found himself in darkness. He closed the door and turned on the light. He first sight was me wearing the see through skirt along with my shells. I was sitting on the bed; giving him a good look at what I'm wearing. His face went red.

"Shuichi? What the hell are you wearing?"

I pretend to be innocent while sexy at the same time. "What? This? Just a little something I wanted to wear. You like it?"

"Tatsuha may be able to make good clothes, but this is going too far." He was about to leave until I rushed and stopped him.

"But I like this outfit, Yuki. Don't you?"

"That... It's too..." he's studdering and blushing redder than anything I've seen before. Tatsuha _did_ say that it's gonna be how he'll act at first, but as things get farther he'll be more willing. I just need to help him there.

"This looks good on me right? How about having you look sexy as well?" I say as I start unbuttoning his shirt. He grabs my hands to stop, but I easily slip them out. I bring them back to unbuttoning while kissing his neck.

"Stop it Shuichi!" he tells me. Don't you see Yuki? I'm doing this for you! I want you to be the way you were before all this. I succeed in unbuttoning his shirt and start working down to his pants. I unzip them and take them and his underwear. I stop kissing his neck and go down to his dick.

"Wow. Your dick is so big, Yuki." I say and put it in my mouth. I think Tatsuha called it a 'blowjob'. I had Yuki's dick go in and out my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it.

"I said stop, Shuichi! Stop!" Yuki cried. I could hear sobs in his voice. He was crying? Was I only hurting him? I only wanted to help him, and I ended up hurting him. Why didn't I listen to Sakano and ignore Tatsuha? The thought just made me start crying. I hurt Yuki. I don't even think he has enough emotion left for me. I look up at him.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." I said in between sobs "I didn't mean to.... I thought that... I thought you would..."

"Shuichi?"

"If you really hate me, I'll leave. I'll go back to the Sea of Japan. I'll leave." This wasn't what I wanted, but if it's for Yuki, I'll do it. I would even turn myself into sea foam just like the mermaid princess in The Little Mermaid for Yuki. I turned and was about to leave until I felt Yuki's arms wrapped around me.

"Don't leave me." I heard him whisper "Don't leave me here alone. I lost you once six years ago. I don't want it to happen again."

What? But doesn't Yuki hate me? "I thought you hate me." I said "The way you were ignoring me and pushing me away and..."

"It's not like that." He turned me around so I faced him "I was trying to push you away because... I didn't want to hurt you. I've had these urges to connect us together and make you mine. I wanted to do... _this_... but I was afraid of hurting you and having you hate me."

This was what Yuki was feeling? He did it because he loved me? Because he didn't want to hurt me? Because he didn't want me to hate him? Oh my God. Waterworks at 10:00. I started bawling in his arms. Yuki held onto me just as tightly.

"Y...Yuki" I tried to get words out as I cried "Y...you don't need to...to... worry about... sniff... hurting me. I... I know that...that you don't... sniff... mean to... to... hurt me on... purpose. If... if you w... wanted this... I... I would under... understand. Sniff. I... I would do... anything for... for you."

I could hear Yuki crying as well. We were both so happy. We didn't want this to end. We wanted to stay together forever. We stayed like this for a while. That was until I realized something. Yuki was naked. I was being held by a naked Yuki. Realizing that made this strange feeling come up.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel wierd."

"What do you mean?"

I point down to where the strange feeling was coming from. Yes, it came from my dick. Yuki just smirked.

"Seems you've gotten yourself hard seeing me naked."

"Is it normal? Am I supposed to be like this?"

"It's very natural. Would you want me to do _it_? To make you feel better?"

This really _was_ what Yuki wanted. Tatsuha _was_ right. I nodded and he dragged me to the bed. He laid me down with him on top. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with an emotion I'd never seen before. It was so dark yet filled with so much pleasure. Our eyes separated when he leaned down and kissed my neck. It felt so good. He moved his lips down to my collarbone. His hands moved down to my back and took my shells off; revealing my chest to him. His lips kept going down my body until he reached my nipples. He then started sucking them like a baby feeding off his mother. This was what was happening here. I was feeding myself to Yuki to give pleasure as I do myself. The way Yuki's hands roamed my body and where he left kisses lit a fire in me. I was moaning in so much pleasure. I wished this could go on forever.

"You like this, don't you Shuichi?"

"Mmmmm." Was the only reply I could give him. It felt so good. I wanted more. He went back to kissing my body. When he reached my skirt, he just ripped it off. Then he gave my a blowjob. Oh my God. It felt so good. I know I just said it but this was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It felt so wrong yet right at the same time. It was like my mind was exploding at this pleasure. His tongue was so warm against my dick. I felt something come out. I splurted out something and onto Yuki's face.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Yuki." I replied.

"No, it's ok." he assured me "You just couldn't help the pleasure you were feeling." He licked the stuff that came from out of me and moved back up to my face. He leaned into me and kissed me. But it isn't what I want. I still had this strange feeling. I guess that means that I'm still 'hard' as Yuki called it. After we broke apart for air, I pointed back down to my dick. Yuki gave another smirk.

"What? You want more, Shuichi?" Yuki asked in a really husky voice.

"Yes, Yuki. Give me more." I begged.

He reached over to the side dresser and pulled out a tube of something. He opened it and poured some stuff onto his fingers. I felt one finger go into my ass. I gasped. Oh no. To make sure he didn't hear that, I covered my mouth. I hope he didn't. Because if he did, he would stop and get frustrated again. Too late. He noticed.

"You ok, Shuichi?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm ok. I was just a little surprised by how cold it is and the pleasure. Please don't stop."

"Who said I was gonna stop? Besides, I've reached my limit. I can't turn back now."

He then put another finger in my ass and started scissoring inside. It hurt a bit but it was so good. Then, he put a third finger in. My mind was no longer working at this moment. All I could think about was how good it felt. He kept moving his fingers inside of me; like he was preparing me for something. He then pulled his fingers out. I didn't want him to stop. I whimpered at him stopping.

"Don't worry. You'll have something go in there again. And it will feel better than my fingers."

What was it? I saw him put the same stuff he put on his fingers onto his dick. Was he going to put _that_ inside of me? Wouldn't it hurt? He lifted up my ass and pushed his dick in. It _did _hurt, but he was right. It _did_ feel better than his fingers. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He brought me up so I could wrap my arms around him.

"Move up and down."

I did as he told me. I went up and down without having his dick out of me. It was like I was riding him. He pulled me close to him and we started kissing as we had his dick come in and out inside of me. I love you, Yuki. I love you, Yuki. I love you, Yuki. With those thoughts in my head and the pleasure, I splurted out that stuff again. At the same time, Yuki did the same inside of me. We laid on the bed out of breath. Yuki grabbed some tissues and wiped the stuff off. Then he pulled the covers from under us and pulled it over. He pulled me close to him. I rested on him. It was wonderful. But why do I feel so strange?

**Pinkshuchan: That was the chapter, everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Just to let you know, that's my first time writing a sex scene so I hope it was alright. But what would this strange feeling be that Shuichi feels? And why did Sakano act nervous (well more nervous than usual) at Tatsuha explaining sex to Shuichi. And why does Tatsuha keep coming at the wrong time for Yuki and the right time for Shuichi? Find out next chapter. Read and Review.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Now the next part of what I warned you about in the story; the M-Preg. I'm sorry if this doesn't sound like the usual M-Preg, or if it's not M-Preg at all. But I think it is in my opinion. And the idea of what happens during the pregnancy I got from being obsessed over Final Fantasy XIII. I would be playing it right now if my mom hadn't gotten there first. Grrr. Anyways, onto the show!**

Chapter 19

Eiri's P.O.V

I wake up the next morning to find that Shuichi's not here beside me. Where could he have gone? Maybe he needed to do some mermaid business. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check on him. I got out of bed, put some clothes on and went to look for Shuichi. I checked every room I could think of for finding him. All except one; the pool. I went over to see Sakano sitting on one of the lounge chairs mumbling about something. Maybe he knows where Shuichi is.

"Sakano?" He jumps so high that he hits his head on the ceiling. "Hey, have you seen Shuichi?"

"Yes." He says after his 'little' heart attack "But he wouldn't be there if not for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the two of you doing _it_."

"You mean 'making love'?"

"Yes. Because of that, he's..."

"He's what?"

He pushes me into the pool and dives in after me. I never noticed before but Sakano has a really dark colored tail. It's a navy blue. I guess it's only Shuichi that has a nice tail.

"Make sure to hold your breath and hold on to me. Don't let go! The current is really strong where he is." he says. He must be saying that to lead me to Shuichi, so I do as he says and we head to the bottom of the deep end. Why would Shuichi be down there? As I look, I noticed something bright. It looked like crystal. It is! It is a bright rainbow colored crystal that shined as bright as moonlight. When I look closely, I see a figure inside of it. Wait, could it be...?!

Shuichi!

I let go of Sakano and grabbed onto the crystal so I didn't pulled away by the current heading upwards. I took another look. It _was_ Shuichi. It looked like he was sleeping in there. But why? What did this have to do to with me? Is it a curse or something? Was he gonna die in there? No! I don't want to lose him. I needed to get him out of there. But what could I use to break crystal? Accidently letting go, the current pulls me upward. I was brought back above water. I needed to get back down there. I tried swimming back down there with enough of my strength as I can until Sakano grabbed me and forced me out of the pool.

"Mr. Yuki. Stop! There's nothing you can do." Sakano says with no emotion.

Damn Sakano! "Why are you stopping me?" I asked him angrily "Shuichi is trapped in crystal and you're telling me to stop? He's supposed to be your princess."

"He is, and that's why I'm stopping you of a reckless thing."

"How is trying to help Shuichi reckless?"

"You don't even know what this is and why it happened. You don't realize that this is part of the process."

"What the hell kind of process are you talking about? What is so fucking important about Shuichi becoming a crystal statue under the pool of my house and part of any fucking process?"

"All I can say is that you both won't be able to go back to how you've lived before. Now please calm down."

I did manage to calm down, but how can Sakano say that the way he did? It's like he knows whats going to happen. I had to ask. "Is this something all mermaid's go through?"

"Yes. Some more than others. But this will be a one time thing for the princess."

I don't know what the hell kind of blabber he's talking about. But he's been with Shuichi for a long time, right? So he knows whats going on. "How long does this last for?"

"No more than two weeks."

Two weeks? Shuichi's going to stay as a crystal for two weeks? Well, it's not like he's going to stay that way forever, right? So I waited until Shuichi came back. There were times I felt he would return to normal at any time so I couldn't sleep. The worry of not being able to see him again for a while made it so I couldn't eat much. I could only eat and sleep when Tatsuha came by. Having my brother here to assure me that Shuichi would be alright made me much calmer. Sakano has done nothing but mumble about something. But I still wonder. What is the process that Shuichi's going through? Sakano _did_ say that it was something all mermaids go through. But what is it? And it's because Shuichi and I had sex? I would have to wait.

Before I realized it, I was asleep. I guess waiting for Shuichi was really tiring. When I woke up the next morning, I noticed something that wasn't there before; a blanket covered me to keep me warm. But where did it come from?

"Good morning, Mr. Yuki."

It was Sakano. I wonder. "Mr. Sakano, did you put this blanket over me?"

He looked surprised. "I thought you grabbed it before you fell asleep."

What? If it wasn't Sakano, then who...?!

"Morning guys!"

We look at the pool and saw what we were waiting for for two weeks.

"Shuichi!"

I was so happy that I jumped into the pool and held him in my arms. Trust me, it was torture of having no Shuichi for two weeks.

"I'm glad to see your awake, Your Highness." said Sakano "How did you sleep?"

"Good thanks Sakano." said Shuichi. He looks back at me. "I'm glad Sakano stopped you from destroying the crystal."

"Why? What would've happened? Would I have...?

Shuichi nods. "But it's ok. I'm glad you waited for me. But..." he looks away "I'm afraid you'll hate me now."

"Shuichi, not again. I told you I don't hate you. I can never hate you. Your too important to me to hate."

"You might rethink that after I show you something."

"Oh come on. What is it that you think I would hate you for?"

"I'll show you. Hold your breath and hold on tight to me."

Wasn't that the same thing Sakano said to show me Shuichi trapped in crystal? But I need to know what it is. Maybe it's part of the process Sakano mentioned? I'll find out soon enough. I do what Shuichi says and we dive to the deep end. Woah, I don't believe it. The whole deep end is covered with the same crystal that Shuichi was trapped in. That's not gonna stay forever is it?

"Don't worry." Shuichi assures me "The crystals will disappear when the process is complete." This is the first time I've seen Shuichi so serious. This must be a big thing. We head down to the middle where there is a nest looking crystal. In the middle was a round crystal with a bright light shining inside of it. What was it?

"I'm sorry." said Shuichi. Why? What is it? "Yuki, I don't know how to break this to you, but this here... is our child. You're a father."

I'M WHAT?! I let go of Shuichi and shallowed up water at the shock. I floated back up above the water. Shuichi follows me up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A FATHER?!" I start yelling as soon as we reached air "I THOUGHT YOU ARE A GUY!"

"I AM!" Shuichi yells back.

"THEN WHY DO WE HAVE A CHILD?! ARE MEN THE ONES WHO BEAR CHILDREN AS MERMAIDS?!"

"No, Mr. Yuki."

I move my gaze from Shuichi to Sakano. "Do not yell at the princess because of something our people cannot control. I will explain on why you have a child dispite on the both of you being male." I got out of the water and listened to Sakano's explaination. This has to be good. I can't fucking wait to know why I have a child. Sakano clears his throat and starts explaining.

"You know about the tale about the lost city of Atlantis, right? To humans, it may only be a myth. But it's a true legend to mermaids. Humans also came up with stories with how Atlantis came to be, but none of them are the true story. Many years ago, Atlantis was a city like any other in the country of Greece. There, they worshiped Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. They always prayed for him to help with every little problem they had. It came to a point where the people depended on him for every single thing. They started wars and used their worshiped god as a threat to the other cities. Poseidon became furious at their actions and punished them by sinking the city into the sea. The people prayed and begged for him to not let them die like this. But most of the prayers were for the children who had not done any wrong to him. He killed the men and woman of Atlantis and left the children to survive. Because of his fear of history repeating itself, he turned them into mermaids and gave them magic so they could do things for themselves.

"As years went by, mermaids grew big in population; so big they had to separate into different oceans of the world. They were completely oblivious to everything else in the world. That was until one of the most beautiful of mermaids, Aliana, noticed the human world by chasing bubbles by to the shore. There, she found a young man sitting at the beach, painting the ocean with water paints. Aliana became interested with the man and went to speak with him. From what they found about each other, humans and mermaids were similar in so many ways. Aliana then used a spell to make herself look human. She succeed and went with him to explore the land. She found it truely remarkable and went back to the sea to tell the other mermaids.

"Word had passed from sea to shining sea, and mermaids became interested with many things about humans. There were some mermaids that believed in words that had been said in many ancient writings on what Poseidon said on what humans were like and how they were nothing but cruel, ugly creatures filled with greed. But mermaids never knew what a human was until what Aliana saw with her own eyes. And then there were many mermaids that decided to live as humans with the humans. They even gave birth to children which became full bred humans. And so, the population of mermaids started to decrease in an alarming rate. That was when a wise mermaid named Dalan had cast a magic that cost him his own life. Like humans, only mermaid females were able to reproduce. But with the magic Dalan casted, mermaid males were also given the ability to breed as well. However, unlike the females, the males could only create one child. Any more attempts would be in vain.

"So as you can see Mr. Yuki, this was how both male and female mermaids are able to reproduce. So don't not blame the princess for something he can't control."

As I listened, it sounded like I knew all this from somewhere before. I don't remember where though. But I could also understand. And it came to me. I was going to have a child. I was going to have a child with the one I love. I felt so much joy come into me. I look at Shuichi and smiled at him. He was surprised at my smile at first, but then he smiled back. I look back at Sakano.

"Just out of curiousity, Sakano. What were the things written on the ancient writings of the mermaids?"

"Well, let's see." He starts looking for something around the pool. Finally he found a book behind the pool closet. I don't know where he got that book and why it was in the closet but who am I to complain? He starts looking at it.

"Well, it has every type of spell a mermaid can perform, including black magic, which is an evil type of magic that a mermaid can perform, and forbidden magic which is only when there is no other option for a mermaid to do. And there is a myth. It says that one day, Poseidon would place part of his soul into a being that would become known as the king of the sea. The said king would be called the Golden Poseidon, and would be able to control water just like the god. But like I said, that's only a myth. There's no mermaid with that kind of power."

I see. So that's what the ancient writings say. But why did I want to know that? I don't know. It's like a voice in my head is trying to tell me something. But I have a bigger problem; Shuichi and I have gotten ourselves a child that would be born. "Sakano, one more question. How long does it take before the baby is fully born?"

"One week."

"Only one week?"

"Yep, the reproductive system of a mermaid is way quicker than that of a humans."

Wow. One week to prepare for the baby. I wonder how Shuichi and I are going to live with this?

**Pinkshuchan: That was the chapter everyone. Again, sorry if this is not the type of M-Preg you were expecting or if this is not M-Preg at all. And that's quite a legend Sakano explained about how mermaids came to be. But why does Yuki feel like he's heard it before? Find out next time. Read and Review everyone.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone. Pinkshuchan here. Sorry this chapter took a while. Had a friend over. We now know that Shuichi and Yuki are having a baby. But let me tell you a little something about me and with making up AU stories. I like fitting the actual characters in my stories. I read the actual stories where the characters come from and place them into what I envision for my stories. I don't like bringing in OC's as main characters unless I need to. Why am I mentioning this? You'll find out soon enough. Onto the show.**

Chapter 20

Shuichi's P.O.V

I can't believe Yuki and I are actually going to have a baby! When I first noticed this, I wasn't sure if Yuki would hate me, but he doesn't. Sure, he was angry at first because it was such a shock to him, but now he seems to be excited. I'm glad. For two weeks, I didn't know how he'd react. Well, I did know that he would try to break the crystal, but I trusted Sakano to stop him. I was just unsure if he would still love me and love our baby if he found out. So now we have a child to take care of. I wonder how people would react. Well, the baby is gonna be human anyways. Sakano said that if a mermaid and human breed, it would be a human baby. He said it's because mermaids are part human and breeding with another human just creates a human. Just need to wait.

For the week, Yuki had been getting stuff ready. At least that's what Sakano told me. During the time the baby is in its crystal egg, I have to stay by its side no matter what. So I only see Yuki when he comes down with Sakano, but he can't speak. Why did this have to happen? What I wouldn't give to hear Yuki speak besides see him. But I'd have to wait for the week to past.

Next thing you know the week had past. It wouldn't be long until the egg hatches and reveals mine and Yuki's beautiful baby. Suddenly, the crystals started disappearing. Yes! It means the baby is coming. Every crystal in the pool started disappearing until the last crystal was the nest holding the egg. I swam to the egg ready. Being a human baby, it would need air right away. I heard a crack. The baby is hatching! I'm ready to bring it up to the surface. When the egg fully hatched, I saved looking at it to bring it up for air and show Yuki. He must be waiting anxiously for it. I brought it up. And there was Yuki, sitting at the edge of the pool waiting for me. Sakano had just came into the room with food. I swam up to them.

"Here it is. It's our baby."

I showed them and the sight amazed all of us. The child had really light blond hair that was as light as sunlight. When it opened its eyes, it revealed bluish violet. But the biggest shock was that our baby was actually a mermaid. A mermaid baby! But how? Its tail was an nice auburn colored tail and it was so tiny. Then again, it's only just a baby.

"Hey, Sakano." said Yuki "You said that if a human and a mermaid breed, it would produce a human baby. That doesn't look human to me."

Sakano was speechless. I looked at Yuki. Did he like our child even though it wasn't human? I held the baby close to me to show Yuki how much I loved him dispite. Yuki just smiled.

"You know I love our child either way Shuichi." He assured me "It's just a shock when many times humans and mermaids reproduced together, it's a human child, yet ours became such a beautiful young mermaid. What's its gender?"

"I don't know. Sakano, can you check?" Sakano came over and picked the baby from my eyes. He took a good look at our child. When he was done, he handed it back to me.

"It's a boy." said Sakano.

I was so overjoyed. A beautiful baby boy. I cuddled him close to me. He was a bundle of joy that overcame me. I then felt arms around me. It was Yuki. He was here holding me and our baby close. It made us feel like we were inseparable. It was something that no one could destroy the peace and love we were feeling.

"Oh, dear. This is bad."

Well, no one except Sakano. Seriously, why does he always ruin the moment?

"This is against any sense at all." He continued on "When a mermaid and a human reproduce, they create a human. How can a human and a mermaid create a mermaid."

I started to ignore him. So what if our child is a mermaid born from a human father and a mermaid mother. That doesn't change anything. He's still our child. Suddenly, I heard Sakano scream. What was it? No way.

"Sakano, I knew you could control wind but I didn't know you could fly." I said over his screams. Yes, Sakano was floating above us.

"That's because it's against any laws for mermaids to fly." he screamed "Get me down from here!"

How is he doing that? If it isn't his doing then what? What could be... Wait! I look down into my arms to see the baby reach his arm out to Sakano; his hand was glowing gold.

"Baby, put Sakano down!" I tell him, but he continues to keep Sakano in the air. He even started moving his arm around; Sakano following in the air.

"Baby, put him down!" I continue and when Sakano was above the pool, the glow on the baby's hand disappeared and Sakano fell into the pool. It created a giant splash that got all of us.

"Well, I see where he gets that from." said Sakano as he got up to the surface; glaring at Yuki. Yuki just shrugged.

"What can I say? He has my brains and Shuichi's looks." he said. I have to agree with him on that. Sakano swims over to me and the baby.

"Ok, you." he said sternly to the baby "Listen good, since I see you are like your father in thoughts, you must not do anything to hurt your mother in any way. If you hurt the princess, you will be punished badly."

Oh no. He shouldn't of said something like that to the baby. He started to cry. But this wasn't your average sad crying. When he started crying, the whole house was shaking. I try to calm him down. Anything. It eventually worked and he started laughing. The shaking stopped when he stopped crying.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked Yuki and Sakano. Yuki nodded and Sakano fainted.

"Bro? You there?"

It's Tatsuha! "Hey, bro you ok?" he asked "I felt this big earthquake on my way over here."

"I'm fine." Yuki said "Let's just say we have a new member of the family."

Tatsuha's eyes widened, but they widened even more when he saw the baby in my arms. Mine and Yuki's baby is quite powerful. His crying caused the land to shake. Land. That's it!

"Shuichi? What is it?" I hear Yuki ask me.

"I know of a name for our child; land."

"Land? Land in Japanese is..."

I nodded. Yuki smiled. "I like it."

And so this was the day our child was born. Our child; Riku.

**Pinkshuchan: That was the chapter. To clear things up, Riku _is_ an actual character in the sequel of the manga; Gravitation EX. He was the orphan son of Yuki Kitazawa. In Gravitation EX, he started living with Shuichi and Yuki when Yoshiki drops him off. Also, Riku kept calling Shuichi 'mama'. So that gave me an idea on a story in which Riku was actually Shuichi and Yuki's kid instead of Kitazawa's. It sounds better anyways. That's why I said at the beginning that I prefer to use actual characters in my story and not use any OC's as main characters unless I'm out of actual characters to use. I prefer to use what I've got before I add anymore. Read and Review. Hope you guys don't mind this.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone. Pinkshuchan here. I'm happy that lots of you like my story so far. But of course, not all stories can last forever. I'm not saying that this is the last chapter, but we are getting close to the end. And it's still a mystery on how Yuki and Shuichi's baby became born a mermaid when his father's a human and his mother's a mermaid. We'll find out soon enough. I don't own this song used. Onto the show.**

Chapter 21

Eiri's P.O.V

Four weeks have past since our baby was born. It was quite a shock to find out my child was a mermaid, but who am I to complain? And I really like the name Shuichi picked out for him. Land; Riku. A name as strong as the earth we live on. It should give him strength as he grows older. Since he is a small mermaid, Shuichi and I agreed that he can't stay in the pool. It seemed too big and what if something happened to him down there? Instead, we found a container big enough to fit Riku, put some waterproof pillows into it, poured water into it and that became Riku's bed. It's not much, but what else do we have to give to him to be his bed? But so he gets some exercise, I bought a kitty pool for him. Shuichi always kept his eye on Riku. I can understand why. We don't know what will happen next. Taki could find his way here and hurt him. As for K, Tatsuha told me from checking up on it that K has no luck finding this house. Also, K had to take care of his 2 year old son so he couldn't check for us until his wife came back to take care of him. Tatsuha may be a pain in the ass but my little brother can be useful if you guys haven't figured that out already.

So I'm here writing my novels while Shuichi is taking care of Riku. But I think it's time for a break. As I was about to exit my study, I felt the ground shake. Oh boy. Riku's crying again. I wonder why. Does he need something or did Sakano say something to him again? I'll see for myself. When I enter the room, I see Shuichi yelling at Sakano.

"Sakano, look what you've done! You woke him up!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I let my voice get too loud. But I couldn't help it."

Typical Sakano! Always the mood killer! But this shaking needs to stop somehow. Shuichi started to rock him gently to calm him down. It didn't work. Riku summoned a rock and kept hitting Sakano with it until he passed out. Then, Shuichi did something I haven't heard him done in a while; he started to sing.

_Shuichi_

_On a September afternoon, in nineteen sixty one_

_A baby girl's first cry rang out, a new life had begun_

_Her mother rocked her in her arms and kissed that tiny brow_

_She said "Darling, I'm just as scared as you, but I promise you somehow."_

_I will take care of you, the very best that I can_

_With all of the love, here in my heart and all of the strength in my hands_

_Your every joy I'll share, for every tear I'll be there_

_My whole life through, I will take care of you_

Shuichi's voice overcame Riku's crying and it stopped. Not only the crying but the shaking. But to have him fall back to sleep, Shuichi continued singing.

_Shuichi_

_On a September afternoon, in nineteen eighty five_

_That little girl had grown into a beautiful young bride_

_And she turned to the man who held her hand in front of the waiting crowd_

_They smiled at each other as they spoke and this was their wedding vow, and they said_

_Shuichi (and Yuki silently)_

_I will take care of you, the very best that I can_

_With all of the love, here in my heart _

_Shuichi_

_and all of the strength in my hands_

_Shuichi (and Yuki silently)_

_Your every joy I'll share, for every tear I'll be there_

_My whole life through_

_Shuichi_

_I will take care of you_

_On a September afternoon in nineteen eighty nine_

_A girl waited by a hospital bed, never leaving her mother's side_

_She said "Mama, why don't you close your eyes? Try to get some rest_

_It's my turn to take care of you."_

_I learned from the best, I will take care of you._

Shuichi's voice was so powerful. It had me want to sing with him though I sing badly. I sang quietly in the background so I didn't ruin the song. It was too beautiful. As he sang, he gently rocked him in his arms.

_Shuichi_

_With all of the love here in my heart and all of the strength in my hands_

_On a September afternoon in nineteen ninety one_

_A baby's girl's first cry ran out, a new life had begun_

Shuichi placed the now sleeping Riku into his bed and kissed his forehead. I walked to Shuichi and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He gasped really high and then covered his mouth; hoping that Riku didn't wake up. He didn't.

"Yuki, what the hell?" Shuichi whispered "I had just gotten Riku to sleep again."

"Sorry." I whispered back "Just wanted to check up on you. By the way, that's a lovely song you just sang."

"My mother sang it to me when I was little and couldn't go to sleep. She said that it talks about life as a human."

"It does in a way."

"By the way, Yuki. Remember during the party you showed me your room? I want to show you a special place."

"When? Now? What about Riku? I don't want to take him out of the house in fear of someone seeing him and I don't trust Sakano to do a good job of taking care of him. We can't hire a babysitter unless we want people to find out about mermaids either."

Shuichi nodded in agreement. I wish we could go to this place he wants to show me but where would we find someone to take care of Riku?

"Hey, Bro! What's..."

"Shhhhhhhh!"

Stupid Tatsuha. Barging in loudly when we have a baby whose anger causes the earth to shake. But what perfect timing! I looked at Shuichi. Looks like we're both thinking the same thing.

"Tatsuha?" we both ask at the same time "Can you babysit for us?"

"Babysit? Oh that's right. Riku, right? Sure. I was actually going to ask if I could let him hang out with me; his Uncle Tatsuha."

"You do know that he's not allowed to leave the house, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

Then it was settled. Shuichi and I got ready and left for this place he wanted to show me. He brought me to a giant rock on the Sea of Japan. I remember seeing that rock a few times, but why did he want to show me this? He dived into the water and gave the signal for me to follow. I dived in after him and followed him underwater to the rock. We came to a part of the rock covered by seaweed. Shuichi moved some of the seaweed away; reavealing a way into the rock. We went in and reached above water. Good thing too. All that swimming without breath gave the need to me very quickly. After catching my breath, I looked around. The sight was amazing. Tiny crystals were hanging on the ceiling and glowing like moonlight. There were many tiny pools with some surface above water. The only light was a tiny bit of sunlight from the top. Then it started glowing brighter. It was the water we were in, but what was causing it? The light came from Shuichi's hands under the water. He lifted the light up. It was as bright as the crystals. He tossed the light above me and water fell from it; making me more soaked then I was already. Shuichi started laughing. I grab him and start tickling him. He's really ticklish. When I realize he had enough I stopped. Bad mistake. He started sucking on my ear. Dammit. My ears are the most sensitive of my whole body. As he was sucking, he was leading me to one of the surfaces and we climbed up. Shuichi stops sucking on my ear and gives a satisfied smirk. I knew why he did that. I could feel my pants become tight. I've become hard.

"What? You're horny, Shu?" I asked him.

He just nodded. To tell you the truth, I feel the same way. It's been six weeks since we last did it so I could understand. I rolled us over so he was below me. I waited until he was dry because he was still a mermaid. When he was dry and back to human form, we started shedding our clothes off. I could see he was very hard. I could see some pre-cum dripping out of his dick. I grabbed his dick and started stroking it. He was moaning in pleasure. When he was focusing on the pleasure on his dick, I started kissing his neck. I bit down on his skin to leave a mark. It shows everyone that he's mine. He moaned harder at the hickey. Oh, how much he arouses me just by his voice. I wanted... No, I needed him now. Too bad I didn't bring any lube. Oh well. I'm sure saliva will be just fine. I bring my fingers in front of his face. He looked confused.

"Suck them!"

He nodded and started to suck. Shuichi's mouth feels so warm and good. That gives me an idea. After I feel like my fingers were wet enough, I pulled them out and motioned him to give me a blowjob. He nodded and did just that. While he's occupied with my dick, I stick one of my fingers into his hole. He moaned with my dick in his mouth. When he felt comfortable, I stuck another in, and then another. When he's prepared and I felt like my dick had been sucked enough, I picked him up and pushed my dick into his ass. As I went in and out in his hole, we held on to each other with so much love and strength. We wanted to show the angels how strong are love was. Eventually, we both came and fell on the ground. I slipped out of his ass and kissed Shuichi gently. How I love him so much. I would give up everything for Shuichi and Riku. They are my family; my true family.

"Yuki? I've been thinking." said Shuichi after we stopped kissing "This was something I've been thinking about for the past four weeks."

"It's about Riku, right?" I ask.

He nods. "As his mother, I need to think about what's best for him. And living in a house where he can't leave and move around just doesn't seem right." He started crying "I don't want him to think that this is what others are like, make that mistake and get caught as a mermaid. I want him to be free to move wherever he wants and feel like he's like others."

"I understand, Shuichi. You want him to live in the ocean, right?"

"But at the same time, I want him to grow up with _both_ his parents by his side to hold him when he's sad and give him the love and guidance he needs. Yes, he can live there and I can live there, but ..."

His tears overcame him. I took his hand and kissed it. "Don't worry. We'll find a way. Let's go home. We'll think it over there."

He nods and we head out. He quickly dries off when we get to the beach and we are about to head back until...

"Long time no see, Shuichi."

We turn around to see two guys there. One of them had long auburn colored hair halfway on his back and grey eyes. He looked like he was Shuichi's age. The other one looked a few younger with long green hair and brown eyes. Shuichi stepped in front of me; anger shining in his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"What do you think? I've come to take you home." said the guy with the auburn colored hair "And I can't believe you are here with a disgusting human."

"He's not disgusting! Not all humans are what they seem, Hiro! Really, it seems that _mermaids_ are the ones who are truely disgusting."

"Is that what you call your own kind?"

"Not all, just the ones that give a damn about everything that happens to everyone. Also, for someone who's suppossed to be the smart king of the Sea of Japan, you have stupid written all over your face, big brother."

"I'm not here to argue with you. I've come to take you home."

"I _am_ home. Get it into your fucking skull."

"I don't want to use force on you, Shuichi, but if you don't come back home with us right this instant I'll have no choice."

Shuichi's hands started to glow a rainbow color just like the crystal he was in when he was giving birth to Riku. "I'd like to see you fucking try."

The guy with auburn colored hair which I believe Shuichi called Hiro also had glowing hands, but his glowed red. It was a battle between them. Shuichi ataacked using rainbow colored light beams and Hiro attacked with fireballs. They both managed to dodge each others attacks easily. But what could I do? This was obviously a battle between two brothers let alone two mermaids. Suddenly, there was a chilling wind blowing, and a blizzard was aimed at the attacks thrown by Shuichi and Hiro. Hiro's fireballs disappeared from the cold and Shuichi's light beams were turned to crystal.

"Knock it out, both of you." yelled the green haired kid "You're brothers and all you do is fight. It's driving me crazy."

"But Suguru..." Hiro tried to get out.

"No! Listen, you guys used to be the best of brothers. We always played with each other without giving a damn about anything else. And then after Father died and gave the throne to Hiro, you both acted like mortal enemies. What happened to the love you both had for each other?"

Shuichi growled. "It would still be there if Hiro didn't have to act like he's in control of everything, including my life. And then sending Taki to get me..."

"Wait, back up." said Hiro "What's this about me sending Taki to find you?"

We were all surprised "So, you didn't send Taki to get Shuichi?" I asked.

"No. But when I think about it, all I remember is Taki storming into the castle asking to bring Shuichi back on the condition that he would be back to the kingdom and marry him. I refused his offer and was about to call the guards when all of a sudden everything went blank."

"I remember it perfectly." said the green haired kid Suguru "After you were about to call the guards, Taki begged for you to let him get Shuichi. You then paused and..."

"Looked like he was in a trance?" I completed. Suguru nodded. Then that means...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

It sounded like Shuichi! We looked up on top of a cliff to see Taki carrying Shuichi off on his shoulder.

"Suguru, let's go." said Hiro "We have to help Shuichi." Suguru nodded and they ran after them. Wait, why am I standing around for? I need to save Shuichi. But how? The last time I went off against Taki, he managed to knock me unconcious. Wait, I have an idea. But I'll need Sakano's help. I rush back home. As I do so, the clouds start turning grey; thunder and lightning following. That's impossible! If I remember at hearing the weather clearly, it was suppossed to be a sunny day. This has to be Taki's doing. I manage to make it back home.

"Sakano?" I call out "Sakano, you there?"

I find him, Tatsuha and Riku at the pool. "Mr. Yuki. Where's the princess?"

"Taki's got him. I need your help. Can I see that book with all the spells a mermaid can use?"

Sakano nodded and brought out the book. I looked in it and kept turning the pages until I found the spell I wanted.

"Here it is! Cast it Sakano!"

Sakano looked at the book and his eyes widened when he saw the spell I was referring to. "But Mr. Yuki, this is a forbidden spell."

"I don't care! Cast it!"

"Are you sure? You might not make it out alive."

"Yeah. I have a plan but I need that spell to do so!"

"Hey, Bro. Are you sure?" Tatsuha asked. He must've also looked at the spell. "Think about what you're giving up."

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, Shuichi is more important than anything else. This will solve everything."

And so, Sakano cast the spell.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow. This is some chapter huh? I wonder what the spell is that Yuki told Sakano to cast. For a little bonus, I'll tell you the type of powers each mermaid has so far.**

**Shuichi- Light element, healing**

**Riku- Earth element, telepathy**

**Taki- Lightning element, dark magic**

**Sakano- Wind element, master of all magic**

**Hiro- Fire element**

**Suguru- Ice element**

**Read and Review, everyone!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hiya everyone. Pinkshuchan here. This is the final battle. This will depend on whether Yuki and Shuichi will have their happily ever after or not. I mean, they deserve it with all the shit they went through just to stay together. This would have to be one of the most epic scenes I've ever written. Wait, did I even write anything epic? Anyways, onto the show.**

Chapter 22

Shuichi's P.O.V

So that's why Hiro sent Taki to come after me. I knew he was too smart to let traitors get what they want. Taki hypontized him. That bastard. But I've gotten myself captured by said bastard. I don't know if Hiro and Suguru stand a chance against him. Just by being held by him I can feel his power. It's incredible! Does that mean Taki will get everything his greedy heart desires? But what does it have to do with me?

"Let go of me, Taki!" I yelled "I'm not worth this." Taki stopped and put me down. I tried to run away but he grabbed my wrist.

"You're not _worth_ it?" mocked Taki "Let's see, you are a beautiful mermaid princess who kept swimming away from home because her brothers don't get her. You want to get rid of them, right? You want them to stop bossing you around? Then join me and be my queen."

"I'll become your queen when hell becomes a frozen wasteland."

"You don't have a choice. You _will_ be my queen!" He starts moving his eyes all over my body. "I see there are a few marks made by that disgusting human. But don't worry, I'll get rid of them for you." He starts licking my neck.

"Stop!" I scream, but it was no use. Taki wouldn't stop. As one arm went around me, his other hand went in between my legs. He stopped what he was doing and felt between my legs again in case he wasn't mistaken. He then pushed me down to the ground.

"What the...! You're a... you're a... guy?!" He grabbed me by the hair. "I can't believe that the mermaid princess of the Sea of Japan is actually a fucking guy. That's disgusting!" It may be to you, but not to Yuki. Yuki was the only one who really understood me. We both feel the same in everything.

"I can't have some disgusting mermaid in drag be my queen." Taki continued "But you would make a perfect ransom."

Uh oh. What did he mean by that? He summoned a dark cloud and forced me on it. To make sure I didn't get away by diving into the water, he sat me down and tied my arms and legs together. Why is it that in every story, the princess is the damsel in distress? Well, as long as Yuki comes to save me, I'll be fine. But I don't know if Yuki will have the power to defeat Taki. Suddenly, I see a red tail and a blue tail coming up to us. It's Hiro and Suguru!

"Let her go, Taki!" yelled Hiro. They don't know that Taki already knows I'm a guy.

"Who's _her_?" Taki asks sarcastically "As I see it, this here is a guy. Or did you not know that?"

"You mean you already know?" Suguru asked.

"You bet! If you want your precious cross dressing brother back safely, then give the throne of the oceans to me. I can't promise you his safety if you don't."

Hiro and Suguru are frozen of worry. I know why. If Taki gets the throne of the oceans, he would make life for mermaids a living hell. But if he doesn't, my life would be in danger. What will happen?

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the dark cloud we were on; causing it to drop me. I was falling into the ocean until I felt myself floating. When I look, I see Sakano in the ocean holding Riku. I'm slowly put down into the ocean and I managed to break out of the leg restrant because of my tail. Riku then used his telepathy to untie my arms. Sakano put Riku into the water we all tried to attack Taki. Hiro used fireballs, Suguru used ice beams, Sakano used his gusts of wind, Riku summoned rocks and threw them, and I used my light beams. But Taki either dodged them all or guarded using his lightning. It was no use.

"Taki's too strong." I screamed.

"There could only be one way to win this and that's if we have the waters by our side." said Hiro.

"That's impossible." said Suguru "The only one who can control the power of water is the Golden Poseidon of the ancient writings. But we don't know if he really exists or in case he does where he is."

"Um... About the Golden Poseidon..." started Sakano. We all looked at him. "Well he actually does exist and the reason why we had not found him for a while was because he wasn't exactly born a mermaid."

"What are you saying?" asked Hiro "You trying to tell us that he was born a human this entire time?"

Sakano nodded. "And now because of his personal reasons his true powers have been awakened."

What did he mean? Wait, where's Riku? Where'd he go? Oh no! Where's my baby? I panicked.

"Riku?" I called out to him "Riku, where are you?" No, I can't lose my baby! Then I heard baby giggles. I swam over to where I heard them and found Riku looking up at the cliff. I pulled Riku close to me and looked up at what he was looking at. Wait, is that...?

"Yuki!"

There was Yuki standing at the cliff. But there's something different about him. Hey, is it just me or has his hair grown longer? It has! His once short hair was now halfway on his back. Wait, what's he doing? He dives into the ocean. No! He'll die from that height. And why isn't Riku using his telepathy to catch his father? Does he know what Yuki's planning? As soon as Yuki dived into the water, giant waves went up and attacked Taki. There was no way he could dodge or guard it and it knocked him off the cloud. But he summoned another cloud to catch him. Because it was water that attacked him, his legs became a black tail.

"What the fuck was that? The only one who can make waves like that is...!" Taki seemed to become scared because of something. But what? Suddenly, I felt something lift me out of the ocean. And it wasn't Riku. It was a wave. Wait, didn't Sakano say that the Golden Poseidon has this kind of power? But the question is who's the Golden Poseidon?

"Shuichi!"

I look at another wave like the one I was on. The first thing I saw was something I have never seen before; a golden tail. Attached to that golden tail was...!

"Yuki!"

The two waves pulled together; causing Yuki and I to get closer to each other. He held me close to him while trying not to squish Riku who was still in my arms.

"Yuki, what happened to you?" I asked "You're a... a..."

"A mermaid?" he completed "I know. I asked Sakano to cast a spell that turns me into a mermaid and give me enough power to defeat Taki. However, _this _I believe is a bit of an overkill."

"But why Yuki?"

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to stop Taki."

I nodded and the waves pull us close to Taki. Taki looks at Yuki with fear "For many years, it had been said that the Golden Poseidon would one day come and use his power to control water. I see now it's true."

"Taki!" Yuki yelled with so much anger in his voice. I swear I could hear his voice echoing "Because of what you have done by betraying the kingdom of the Sea of Japan and by trying to hurt the princess of the Sea of Japan, I now punish you into the deepest depths of hell!" He then attacked Taki with a water beam. I don't think it would be enough, so I start joining my power with Yuki. So light and water were attacking him. It still isn't enough! We see rocks being thrown at Taki. It was Riku! Then we see wind, fire, and ice started attacking him. The most remarkable thing happened. Taki was then turned into a dark crystal and fell into the ocean. We did it! We went back to the shore and dried ourselves off; turning us back into human form. I was going to ask Yuki why he became a mermaid until...

"Mermaids! I finally caught you!"

Oh no! It's the scary idiot human K! He's caught us. "I just need to get one of you and I'll get a fortune." Sakano walks up to him and flicks him in the head. K then shakes his head and looks at us with confusion. "Um... where am I? Who are you guys?"

Yuki and I are surprised. How did K forget? "We could ask you the same question." said Sakano "Why don't you move along and go back home, sir."

K nodded and left. "Ok, what just happened?" I asked as soon as I could get myself to speak again.

"I erased his memory of knowing us as mermaids." said Sakano "How did you think we managed to be known as a myth to humans all this time, Your Highness?"

"And you didn't use that on him earlier why?" Yuki asked angrily.

"Um... because you didn't ask?" Sakano asked nervously.

"Because I didn't ask? How was I suppossed to fucking know you had that spell you fucking bastard!" As Yuki's anger grew, giant waves swished around the ocean. Well, I see where Riku gets his powerful temper from.

"Yuki, calm down!" I said "The point is now K won't come after us again."

"Yes." said Hiro "But now onto another matter, I'm resigning from my place as king!"

We all stared at him. "But why Hiro?" I asked.

"What Suguru said about us being different after I was given the throne was true. We hadn't been the same brothers as before, Shuichi, and I want to make everything right. I want us to go back to what we were before."

"Oh, Hiro!"

"Besides, I want to see if what you said about humans is true. So I'm resigning as king to see life as a human."

"But then who'll take the throne?" asked Suguru.

"A third reason why I'm resigning as king. I can't stay king when the true king of the sea, the Golden Poseidon has awoken."

"Who's that?" asked Yuki. We all stare at him. "Why's everyone staring at me?" Sakano, Hiro and Suguru bow to him. "Wait, you don't mean...?"

"Yes, we mean just that, Your Great Majesty!" said Sakano.

"Now wait a moment, can't we talk this over first?"

"Nope!" said Sakano, Hiro and Suguru. Yuki sighed.

"But if you didn't want to be the king, why did you make yourself a mermaid?" I asked.

"Three reasons." said Yuki "One, how was I suppossed to know that I was the Golden Poseidon. Second, it was to help defeat Taki. And third..." He pulled me close to him. "Remember when we talked about the life you wanted to give to Riku? You said you wanted him to live in the ocean with both you and me there beside him. Well, since we're both mermaids, we can. I wanted to do this for both you and him."

"But now that you're a mermaid, you know that you can't go back to..."

"I know. But you and Riku are most important."

My eyes sparkled with joy. Yuki loves me. He loves both me and Riku.

"And now that you're a mermaid" said Sakano "No matter how much you fight it, you are to still be the king of the sea."

Yuki sighed again. "Alright, alright. I'll be your king." said Yuki "But on one tiny condition. Shuichi becomes my queen."

Say what? Being his queen would mean continuing the charade of being a girl. Wait, haven't I given up on fighting it since I started staying with Yuki? "I will!" I say "I don't care if people still think I'm a girl. As long as I'm with Yuki, I don't care. Besides, I actually like pretending to be a girl now."

Everyone's eyes widened at this. "You do?!"

"Yep. Do you think I can get some nice shells that would match my tail?"

Sakano fainted, Hiro and Suguru had their mouths hanging open and Yuki just pulled me close to him.

"Mama!"

Wait, was that...? I look down into my arms. "Mama!" I don't believe it. Riku said his first word. Yay! This is the start of a new life with our family.

**Pinkshuchan: This is the end of this chapter. There's still one more and then this story's done. But turn that frown upside down because even though this story will be done, doesn't mean it's the last story from me. I'll be working on some other stories, and maybe a sequel for A Mermaid's Tail. But only if you guys want me too. I'll have a poll set up on my profile of your choice. Read and Review everyone.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here. This is the conclusion of A Mermaid's Tail. I'm really happy you liked this story. But of course this is the end. However I do have a poll up if you guys want me to make a sequel. In the meantime, I'll be making other stories. I don't know if the next fanstory I'll write will be either a Gravitation fanstory or on something else. I'll figure it out later on. Anyways, here's the last chapter.**

Chapter 23

Normal P.O.V

It had been six months since Taki was defeated and the Sea of Japan was filled with so much joy. Especially since they were to be ruled by the Golden Poseidon. The ocean shined with so much radiance under the light of the sun and there was nothing to disturb this peace. But enough of that, let's get to the where they nows!

Master Uesugi's time had come and passed the fortune to Tohma and Mika in his will.

Tohma created his own recording company and Mika got pregnant with the next heir to the Uesugi fortune.

Tatsuha stayed as the designer of the costumes for Sakuma and Kumagoro's Karaoke Extravaganza but was not only Ryuichi Sakuma's designer, but boyfriend as well.

Hiro got to check out how humans lived and found himself in love with a Miss Ayaka Usami. Ayaka had finally gotten over Yuki and started falling for Hiro. The two of them got married and live together in Yuki's old house.

Suguru remained as the king's right hand man even if the king was different. To him, it didn't matter.

K and Judy along with their son Michael moved out of Japan and bought themselves a boathouse where they could travel and have an adventure everyday.

Sakano stayed as royal advisor to the king but he became Riku's protector instead of Shuichi's.

As for the royal couple, they officially got married and became king and queen. For their honeymoon they got to explore every sea and ocean all over Earth like the Coral Sea and the Mediterranean. When they got back, the people had a wonderful welcome back party for their king and queen.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
